


Alien's Captive

by The_duke_is_back



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, King Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Post-War, Soldier!Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), War, alien!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back
Summary: Eren is a soldier fighting against a race of aliens known as the Taitanzu or Titans. One day he is simply overwhelmed by their numbers and Humanity's Hope, their God of War, goes missing. Eren wakes up three months after his defeat in an unknown dungeon with one of the Titans watching him. Who is this alien with silver eyes who seems so interested in Eren? Why did he capture Eren instead of killing him like all the others? Most importantly, what happened with the war?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 92
Kudos: 390





	1. The Beginning

Eren wiped some of the dark blue blood off his face. That titan had gotten too close for comfort. He stood. He could see another wave coming of them charging, even now.

"Eren! We have to go!" Mikasa called from where she was being pushed onto the transport. Armin looked back at his friend worriedly. Eren glanced back at them.

"I have to stay behind. _Someone_ has to hold them off or the transport won't make it and we'll **all** be killed! Now, go! Get the hell out of here!" He turned his back to them, Mikasa's pained and desperate scream tearing his heart in half. He loved his sister and he knew the likelihood of him making it out alive was closer to zero than he'd care to admit. He shook his head and checked his ammo. 

He had a couple more rounds but he knew it wouldn't be enough to kill all of them. These things were strong and would fight until they died. At least they and Eren were similar in that regard. He could hear the transport powering up, could still hear the desperate shouts. The transport wouldn't close until it reached three thousand feet in altitude. Eren ignored the shouts, readying his gun, putting his knife in a more accessible location.

"Come on!" he shouted, firing his rifle into the crowd of titans. This seemed to further anger them but Eren knew he needed to keep them distracted if he wanted the transport to make it. And he did. So he fired, taking down one with each shot, until he ran out of ammo. The titans seemed to know when he ran out of ammo and mobbed him. He whipped out his dagger and began fighting in his forte. Hand-to-hand combat. He slashed throats and anything that came near.

It wasn't an easy fight. These titans were stronger than ones he'd faster before, faster too. They had long, sharp horns and claws similar to a cats. Thankfully since they were all around him, Eren managed to get them to hurt each other with their own horns and claws while he would finish them off with his knife. 

Eren panted as he finished the wave. The transport was nearly out but he knew that even from here they could still get it. So he stood his ground, eyes burning with determination as the second wave approached. This time though, he charged at them. 

They met in the middle and Eren knew he was losing the battle. That didn't stop him. Even knowing that, he didn't falter. He slashed as many of the titans as he could, knowing that some of them were going behind him regardless. Then one of them managed to hit his head. Eren winced as spot danced across his vision, struggling to focus.

Meanwhile, back at the Titan's Homeworld

A figure reclined in his throne, connected and feeling the deaths of his subjects. It was incredible how many of them were dying on such a small planet. Why was that? 

He looked through their eyes and saw a human male. Slim in form but covered in lean muscle. Soft brown hair was matted with blue and red blood. His eyes flashed up and the figure started. The humans eyes were a bright, emerald green. And, they were familiar.

He'd seen those eyes, leading the charge at all the battles his people had lost. He'd seen this person rally his troops for what should've been a suicide charge, only to come out victorious. This human had danced with death on more occasion and the figure could see it in his eyes. The human knew he wouldn't win.

Yet he still fought.

The figure wondered, what would happen if the humans found this persons body? From what he'd observed the other human soldiers respected and adored this human. Would they be furious if he died? Would they attack with more ferocity from their loss?

He didn't know what he should do. Killing the human was less than ideal but they had taken no prisoners. Then, as he looked through the eyes of one of his subjects, the figure had a thought. He felt his lips curl in a slight smile as he considered the idea.

 _Yes, I like that idea._ He thought. He straightened and sent a message to the group on that world.

_Don't kill him. Take him alive and bring him here._

Back on the planet with Eren

Eren noticed a difference in how they fought. The titans were no longer trying to kill him.

They were trying to capture him.

Eren slashed at their hands whenever the aliens reached for him, but soon he was stripped of his weapon. So instead, he fought with his fists. Eren knew he wouldn't do much against the aliens with mere fists but he would be damned if he let them take him without a fight. Then one got a lucky hit to his temple. Eren staggered, nausea and dizziness spinning him. He struggled to concentrate but everything was blurred. 

One of the titans grabbed him from behind and shoved him onto the ground. Eren struggled to kick and fight but he couldn't. He was already too weak from hours of fighting, not to mention the blow to his head. 

Eren felt something prick his neck and he struggled more furiously than before, desperate for them not to do whatever it was they had in store for him. Slowly he felt whatever they'd put in him cause him to relax, muscles going limp. He felt one of them pick him up and saw the ship as they lay him down in it. 

_I guess...this is where I end. I'm going to become some sort of lab rat for these alien bastards and I'll never see anyone I care about again. At least I get the satisfaction of knowing the soldiers I trained won't allow them to win so easily._ Eren thought right before his consciousness faded and blissfully turned black.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up after what feels like a few moments. How long has he really been asleep? For that matter, who is the titan standing in his cell just watching him?  
> Obviously Eren's POV

Eren felt something in him stir. It was like all of a sudden he realized that he had something to do. It was like that sensation when his mom came in to wake him up for school but his warm blankets were telling him not to go.

_Wait a second..._

But Eren hadn't been in school since the war started. He'd been fighting for three years and he would've just been graduating from high school. So what was he waking up from? It was soft and warm, completely different from their bunks at home base or the metal benches he'd become accustomed to sleeping on in the transports. So what the hell was this?

Then it came back to him. 

The battle. The aliens bringing him down. The transport making it out. Fighting with the aliens. Eren felt sick as he realized what this sensation meant. First, he was not in home or safe at all. He was in the aliens hands and who knew what they wanted to do to him? Second, he wasn't dead which meant that the aliens had kept him alive for a reason. Whatever it may be, Eren had no intention of going along with it. 

He shot upright, feeling warm, with fluffy blankets falling around him. He studied the odd fabric. It wasn't fur or cotton...or any fabric he recognized for that matter. But it was by far the softest, warmest thing he'd ever slept in. He felt his head droop sleepily and touch the fabric. But then he felt another sensation.

The hard sensation of metal. And it was around his neck.

His hand whipped up to feel it. It was a collar of some sort from what he understood. He couldn't feel a latch anywhere on it which made him begin to hyperventilate. Eren had always hated being trapped and this was the sensation of something trapping him in a vulnerable spot.

"Oi, brat, stop freaking out," someone said. Eren looked up. From the sound of it, the speaker spoke English and it would reassure Eren to see another human, even in captivity. What he saw made his heart freeze in his chest. 

It was a titan. This one seemed slightly smaller than some of the ones he'd seen and fought before but it practically oozed confidence. It had jet black hair that fell neatly around it's face. It had long, pointed ears that seemed unusual even for a titan. It didn't have horns but it did have claws, long and sharp just hanging from the tips of its fingers. He looked at its face to study it. 

It had pale, milky skin. Its lips were small and thin, pressed into a slight frown. Eren noted the delicate paint tracing either up to its eyes from its cheeks or down from its eyes to its cheeks. The paint brought to Eren's attention the titans most prominent feature. 

Silver eyes.

They seemed almost reflective as they stared at him curiously. Eren could swear he saw something else in those eyes but he couldn't be sure. His thoughts were interrupted by the titan. 

"How long are you going to stare? Because in case you didn't know, it's rude to stare." Eren jolted and glared at his captor, noting the approval in its gaze.

"Why the hell should I care what an alien thinks?" he spat. It raised an eyebrow, something Eren hadn't even known that titans had.

"Because I'm the reason you're even alive right now. I'm the reason the entire human race isn't extinct right now." Eren felt his eyes widen and a rock drop into his stomach. What did it mean by that? What had happened? How long had he been unconscious??

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, cautiously. The titan smirked at that, as if it knew that it was the reason for Eren's sudden submissiveness. 

"Do you really want to know what happened?" it asked him, tilting it's head back so it could look down its nose at him. He glared at it but nodded. 

"Please." Eren never would've thought he would ever be begging an alien, a titan no less, for information. It was like asking a bad guy what they thought about a strategy that the good guys in a movie came up with. It made him sick to think about. The titan exhaled, as if collecting its thoughts before looking him in the eye and beginning to speak.

"You've been unconscious for about three months. I'm sorry but I couldn't really risk you waking up and fighting back while most of my soldiers were out waging a war against your kind. In all honesty, I'm the one who decided to capture you instead of killing you."

"Why?" Eren asked quickly. The titan glared at him in irritation for his interruption. Then it sighed.

"In every battle you appeared at, we lost. No matter how outnumbered you were or what tactical advantage we had, every time you showed up the human soldiers would somehow win. When I saw you and realized you were going to die, I thought about what would happen if you did. If I killed you and the humans found your body, they'd probably be enraged. Enough so that they would attack an invasion on _our_ home planet. But then I thought, what if you didn't die? What if I captured you and brought you here to where they were least likely to find you?"

"They'd never find my body..." Eren whispered. It made sense. With no body there could be no confirmation that he'd died. The titan nodded.

"That's right. And without your body there, they'd have the faint hope that you were alive somewhere. They'd be distracted trying to find where you went that they'd leave themselves open for our attack." Eren felt his stomach sink lower if that was possible. It made him shiver to think of what the alien was implying. He stared up at it.

"What did you do?" The titan smirked again, totally unrepentant. 

"We laid false hints that you may have been in the north end of the galaxy. You're either more important than I thought or your troops really love you. Over three fourths of your army went off, chasing false hope." Eren felt like someone had smacked him in the face with a brick. 

Three fourths. Three fourths had gone to search for him, even though they didn't have enough soldiers to properly protect Earth as it was. And yet three fourths still abandoned the planet and all the civilians on it to try and find him, even knowing he might've died. He shut his eyes as the titan kept talking.

"Once they were busy over there, we circled around to the south of your planet and invaded. It was a massacre. There was almost no one but some of your elders, women, and children. They didn't put up much of a fight and those that did were quickly put down." Eren flinched but glared murderously at the titan. 

What kind of creature could talk about slaughtering women and children like they were putting a dog to sleep? It didn't even seem apologetic. It watched him and he knew that it was gauging his reaction. Even though he wanted to hate it, he knew that what they'd done had been smart and well calculated. Not to mention...Eren couldn't deal with the guilt he felt. There was no way that he could forgive himself. It was _his_ disappearance that caused such an uproar. It was _his_ kidnapping that made over half the army abandon their posts and chase after hints that were only meant to be a distraction.

The titan approached and Eren didn't even flinch. He glared at it instead and it tapped his collar with a claw. Eren was surprised when he saw the glowing green symbols appear in the air. He'd known that titans were more technologically advanced than humans but this was his first time seeing it in person. 

The symbols looked like something straight out of a sci-fi movie, glowing and nonsensical. At least to Eren. The titan seemed to know exactly what each symbol meant. Finally, Eren's curiosity got the best of him.

"What're you doing? For that matter, how are we speaking?" The titan gave an amused huff and tapped the collar with its claw. It made Eren uneasy to have such a sharp implement near his neck and major arteries but he let the titan do what it wanted, knowing he couldn't fight back.

"We're speaking through this collar. It's a translator. It's projecting a dome over your head so it can receive projected thoughts and send them out. Projected thoughts are phrases or statements. It also absorbs other external comments and phrases so you get auditory and oral." 

Eren nodded his understanding and the titan paused to get absorbed in what it was doing. Then it continued speaking.

"As for what I'm doing, I'm setting restrictions. I don't want you attacking any of the civilians or guards. I also don't want you leaving the castle premises. It also acts a tracker but we'll see how long I need to do that." Eren jolted in surprise.

"Why the sudden restrictiveness? Not to mention, how is it supposed to prevent me from attacking people?" The titan pulled away and tapped a button in the back. Almost immediately, dark green threads shot out of it. Eren didn't even have time to cry out before it had yanked his arms behind his back and wrapped around his ankles.

"What the hell??" Eren demanded. The titan chuckled and tapped the button again. This time it held its finger against the button and slowly the threads pulled back into it. Eren rubbed his wrists. 

"Now then. We should get going." Eren stood as it gestured for him to move.

"Where are we going? Also, this is going to sound rude but, what gender are you?" The titan chuckled at his question and smirked.

"There are some other humans who seem to know you waiting in another room upstairs. As for my gender, I'm male. If you'd like to see the proof, I could show you." Eren ignored his suggestion, latching onto the first part.

"There are other humans here? Ones who know me?" He shrugged. 

"They acted like it and according to what we've gathered from your documents, they seem legitimate. It'll be up to you to decide if you really know them." Eren nodded.

"Let's go then. Anywhere really, just so long as I get out of this dungeon." The titan chuckled at that again, silver eyes flashing as he looked at Eren. With that, the two began walking upstairs.


	3. Reuniting with the Old Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's trapped by the titans on their home planet and apparently their are other humans who know him here. Another thing that's bugging Eren is, who exactly is his captor?  
> Still Eren's POV

Eren sighed in relief when they reached the top of the stairs. Honestly, how could one place have so many stairs?? Eren had a grudge towards stairs ever since in basic training, his drill instructor-a man by the name of Keith Shadis- had made him run up five stories of stairs for six hours. He hadn't even been able to move the day after that event. Other titans who were waiting at the doorway opened them as they approached. Almost immediately Eren's eyes widen and he ran straight for the other humans. When they saw him coming, they ran towards him too. 

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin sobbed. Eren embraced them tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he crushed them against him. He could feel them doing the same. 

"Armin. Mikasa. You're alive! You made it!" he was ecstatic and kept pulling them in again as if he couldn't believe they were really there. Or like he thought that they would disappear if he didn't touch them often enough.

"No words for your superiors?" another voice chimed in. Eren smiled at Commander Erwin and Lieutenant Hange.

"I'm glad you're both alive. Commander, what happened to your arm?" Eren asked in concern when he realized that Erwin had lost his arm from the shoulder down. Erwin smiled sheepishly.

"I got it blown off by a titan bomb in the final battle." At the mention of the war, Eren's joy faltered. He didn't really want to remember the fact that it had ended because of him.

"It's good to see you though, Commander, Lieutenant." Eren saluted them with one fist over his heart and the other behind his back. Erwin waved him aside. 

"I'm not your commander anymore and Hange isn't a lieutenant." At Eren's confused look, Hange spoke up.

"One of the terms for the surrender of the human race to the titans was that all military units had to be disbanded. We're no longer part of the military and almost everyone is stuck where they were, waiting for the titans to designate where we'll go because all of our military transports have been remotely shut down. It's a pain, but at least we aren't the ones who have to deal with it." Eren was about to comment when another voice was heard.

"Eren?" Eren turned at the familiar voice. Jean had pushed past the guards and was running towards Eren. He skidded to a stop in front of him. "Oh my god, it's really you. You're really alive."

"Jean? You survived? Thank god. Do you know how the rest of the squad is?" Eren asked. Jean winced.

"Most of us are okay." While it made Eren happy to hear that they were okay, he focused on one of the words.

"Most?" he asked, concerned. Jean looked down. He wouldn't meet Eren's eyes which was Eren's first hint that something was wrong. "What happened?"

"When we saw the wave of aliens headed towards you from the transport, some of us refused to leave you behind." Jean inhaled, like he was bracing for something. "Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, and Marco Bott went after you and were later found dead."

Eren felt like he'd been sucker punched in the gut. Maybe he had been. He couldn't really be sure. Marco...with his soft, gentle smile...was gone? Sasha with her habit of stealing food...dead? Connie and his bright laugh and cheerful jokes...would never be heard from again? Eren felt soft sobs torn from his chest. It felt like each one was laced with daggers as it came out his throat, dragging the blades deep. Eren felt a warm arm wrap around him and pull him close. Eren let Jean hug him, feeling like Jean needed the comfort as much as Eren did. After a few moments, Eren pulled away.

"Who all survived?" he whispered. Jean nodded.

"Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, myself, Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, and Christa all survived." Eren nodded.

"Are they here?" Jean shook his head. 

"The titans split us up when they found us. I don't know if they just didn't want to have a highly trained squad together or if they simply thought we'd fit better in our respective positions." Eren nodded at this answer. He'd been hoping to see his squad. He cared about them deeply and was glad to see that they were alive.

"How'd you guys end up here?" he asked, addressing the question to everyone. 

"Hange and I are technically important officials from the human world. Even though they have ways to translate our language, apparently they think humans will go along with things more easily if it's said by humans," Erwin explained.

"Armin and I were found at a titan research base. Apparently there were somethings we'd found out that they didn't already know. Maybe it's because we have different elements and can observe changes in organisms but they're curious to see what we know," Mikasa answered. Eren turned to Jean.

"I honestly don't know why I'm here. They just came and picked me up. Maybe they want to make me a servant or something?" Jean shrugged. "Although, I've been wondering this from the start but, what are you wearing?" 

This was the first time Eren realized that he wasn't wearing his uniform like the others. He wore something akin to a dress. It was long and a rich shade of emerald green. The fabric was smooth, almost silky, and it clung to his upper half. It almost flared out around his lover half but only enough that a person wouldn't be able to see it. What really drew Eren's attention was what was the decorations.

He raised an eyebrow at the golden armbands and the silver paint drawing glyphs down his arms. He turned to the titan.

"What is this?" he asked. The titan smirked in amusement. 

"Just something I saw fit to put you in. Just so you know, you look incredible with nothing on." Eren rolled his eyes.

"I would say thank you but I'm not interested. What's up with the markings?" Eren asked. The titan smirked, the blue paint on his cheeks almost looking like tears. 

"Basically they just mark you as my property," the titan answered. Eren raised an eyebrow. 

"Well fuck you too!" He turned back to the others with a roll of his eyes. "Fucking asshole. Why are you guys staring at me?"

The others were staring at him in shock.

"You...know the titan language?" Jean asked in stunned fright. Eren jolted.

"No," he answered.

"But you were talking to it," Armin said. Eren realized what their concern was.

"Oh. That's because of this. Supposedly it translates human and titan language," Eren said as he tapped the collar. 

"Why were you upset with him?" Mikasa asked. Eren sighed and began tracing the glyphs on his arms.

"Apparently these mean that I belong to him or I'm his property or something. It's a pain in my ass and a blatant violation of my rights." Hange winced.

"Not really since technically we humans are...conquered by the titans so we don't really have rights. I've got a couple of those too," she said, turning so she could show some dark brown glyphs on the back of her neck. 

"Let's talk about something more cheerful, like what we're going to do from here on out," Erwin suggested. The humans began chatting happily, discussing what they wanted to do, ignoring the fact that it was extremely unlikely any of it would come to pass. All of a sudden, titan guards appeared. They put their hands on the shoulders of the others which surprised the humans.

"Hey!" Eren cried out, jumping to his feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the original titan. 

"It's time for them to go."

"Can they stay just a little bit longer? Please?" Eren pleaded. He didn't want to be left as the only human in this giant castle full of the creatures he fought against for so long. The titan shook his head and all Eren could do was watch with tears in his eyes as his friends were led out.

"How about I show you to your room?" the titan asked. Eren was surprised that he got his own room and wasn't just in the dungeon but he nodded, too distracted by the loss of his friends. The titan led him to a massive room, full of fancy things and plush pillows. 

"Can you...leave now?" Eren asked, his tone sweet and vulnerable. He was on the verge of breaking down. Seeing his friends pulled away from him and being unable to help them made this settle in and become real. The titan watched him for a few moments and then walked out, letting Eren shut the door behind him. Eren slid to the floor against the door. 

The humans had lost. Eren was a slave. Connie, Marco, and Sasha were dead. His squad was pulled apart and he was the only human here in the castle. Eren broke down as sobs wracked his chest, unable to hold them back. 

On the other side of the door

The titan heard the human begin to sob. Grief was not an unfamiliar emotion to titans but he had hardened his heart against it because he felt so much more than normal titans. Yet he didn't understand why it hurt so much to hear the young human with the gorgeous green eyes sob and wail on the other side. He sighed to himself and walked off, wondering how he could please his new guest.

 _I'll make him happy here._ _For sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Finally made it through letting Eren know what happened to the people he cared about. Thanks for reading this far!


	4. Touring the Castle (AKA Mission Recon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides that if he can't leave the castle, he might as well know all the ins and outs.  
> Still Eren's POV

After about an hour of crying, Eren got up and wiped his tears away. He couldn't act this way. He was a soldier, goddammit! He didn't know when his 'owner' would come to check on him and he knew that the threat of not being able to leave the castle grounds were real. 

"If I can't leave, I might as well get to know the castle and the guard rotations so I have a better chance to escape." He nodded to himself and peered out his window. There were about two floors between him and a garden of flowers he didn't recognize. He surveyed the wall, picking out possible hand and foot holds. There were plenty of them. Window sills, designs in the walls, and so forth. He carefully began climbing out of the window, cautiously heading out. He could see a wall at the far end of the garden so he figured that was his goal. 

He hit the ground with a soft thump and froze, waiting to see if anyone had heard him. When no one came out, he rolled forward into the garden, letting the plants act as his cover. This dress thing was annoying but at least it didn't hinder any of his movements. He rolled closer and closer to the wall, only to freeze when he heard footsteps. He saw a guard patrol past, not even glancing in Eren's direction. Eren never moved a muscle as he watched the guard pass by.

Once Eren was sure the guard wouldn't come back, he jumped into action, bare feet running across the dirt and jumping up the wall high enough to grab the top and latch on. He pulled himself up, careful to check for guards above and below. He peered over the wall. There was a city on this side. He could see the bustling streets and for a moment he wondered why he'd been placed so close to the city if the goal was to keep him inside. 

"Fucking idiots," he muttered to himself. He heard footsteps and quickly hid behind some benches. Two guards this time were chatting. He caught part of their conversation.

"...heard there's a human soldier in the castle."

"Really? That's crazy. His Highness wouldn't risk something like that."

"Not unless this one has the potential to bear strong heirs and becomes the queen."

"It's still ridiculous since I hear it was a male soldier."

"I'm pretty sure gender doesn't matter. After all, you've impregnated males before."

"Yeah, but humans? That's just freaky."

Eren ignored the rest of their conversation as they walked away. Eren darted across the top of the wall, trying to see more. After running for a few moments, he saw a large courtyard. There was a fountain in the middle, and round tracks coming from a large gate in a circle. This was probably where nobles and officials came in for fancy parties and such. Kind of like in the movies when they show all the carriages arriving. Eren rolled his eyes and went closer to the gate.

There seemed to be writing on it, although it was in titan so he couldn't read it. Eren was beginning to wonder if the titan who claimed he belonged to him was actually paying attention to him before he felt the collar constrict a bit and felt the threads begin to come out. He quickly leaped down from the wall, landing roughly behind a bush as it bound him. He heard the pounding of footsteps and heard several voices calling out.

"We're looking for a human male in a green habitu. He has brown hair, green eyes, and silver markings. Have you seen him?"

"Has anyone seen a human male in a green habitu?"

"Is he missing?"

"Apparently he's not in his room but his tracker hasn't activated so he's not outside the walls."

Wait. So the tracker only worked if he was outside the walls? That was good to know. Eren bit back a smirk. After a few moments, the hurry died down. When Eren heard the sound of feet crunching on gravel, he knew he was found. 

"Really Eren? I give you a moment of privacy and you try to escape?" Eren glared up at the titan above him.

"I didn't try to escape, at least give me credit for that. If I'd wanted to escape, I could've jumped over the wall," Eren stated. The titan sighed. "What? It's not like I went anywhere. You should be happy, titan."

"My name isn't titan, it's Levi. As for whether I should be happy or not, that's debatable since this could be you scouting out the situation to figure out a good time to escape." Eren shrugged. 

"I don't like being cooped up, and if I'm supposed to live here, I might as well know how to get around." Levi sighed.

"You could've just asked," he said, exasperated. Eren smirked up at him.

"But where's the fun in that? Oh yeah. Now that you've found me, do you mind making these ropes go away? I'm losing feeling in my hands." Levi sighed but put his finger against the collar and Eren sighed in relief as he felt the ropes let go. He rubbed his wrists, wincing at the tender skin. 

"I take it you're the rebellious type?" Eren grinned. 

"Why do you think I got along so well with my fellow soldiers? None of us wanted to be there. We only went because we had to, so for them to find someone higher up than them who rebelled against the system...they were ecstatic." Levi nodded. 

"Makes sense since most of the time superiors don't really care about their soldiers." Eren stared at him.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Levi asked in confusion.

"You're their superior, right? Do you care about them?" Levi crouched down to look Eren directly in the eye.

"I care about all of my subjects," he growled dangerously. Eren flinched at the hard look in his eyes.

"Subjects?" Eren asked in confusion. Levi straightened and stared down at him. Now he seemed...hesitant. Like he didn't want to tell Eren something. Like he knew he'd have to but wasn't quite ready for Eren to know. He sighed.

"Yes, subjects. I'm the hive-king." Eren stared at him in shock. 

_Hive-king? What the hell is that? Is it like all the other sci-fi books that have like a hive-queen??_ So he asked Levi.

"What's a hive-king?" Levi sighed.

"Literally that. I'm the king of the hive."

"Do you guys have a hive mind?" Levi tilted his head in confusion.

"What's a hive mind?"

"Where you're connected to all of your subjects and can like, see in their heads or through their eyes, or move their limbs and things like that." Levi nodded.

"We don't call it a hive mind though. We call it a loyalty bond. They consider it a test of their loyalty to me and I never look inside their heads or control them more than I need to. I don't really like to invade their privacy like that." Eren had a sudden thought.

"Wait. Did you feel all the deaths of everyone of your subjects who died in the war?" Levi stared down at Eren. 

_Most people only feel the sorrow of losing a loved one, someone they know. If he really has a hive mind, he wouldn't have just felt the sorrow of the people who loved the fallen, he would've felt them **die.** He would've known the pain of their death and the sorrow of those who lost them. _

"Yeah. Now you know why I care so deeply about them. Almost everyone knows each other and almost everyone is family, so it hurts more people when they find out how each person dies. That's why most of them call each other _frater_ and _soror._ Brother and sister in other words. So yes. I felt each loss individually and personally. It almost makes me jealous of you humans who only feel your own emotions." Eren thought for a moment.

"So why save me? Why rescue me? I've killed so many of your kind." Levi looked away, almost awkwardly.

"I...don't feel like telling you just yet. Let's leave it at that. Now go back to your room. I'll be monitoring you remotely so don't even think you can avoid it." Eren pouted but nodded in resignation. 

He was just walking away when Levi called out to him.

"Oh, and Eren? Use the halls this time." Eren rolled his eyes at Levi but laughed and walked through the halls. But his thoughts were still on why Levi wasn't telling him why he'd brought Eren here.

_That's hella suspicious._


	5. A day in the life of the captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is beginning to grow bored staying in the castle with literally nothing to do. So he decides that it's time to see how far he can push his captor.

Eren sighed to himself as he heard the knock on the door. Exactly 8:45. Again. He made no noise to let them in but the servant came in anyway. They didn't look at Eren, just set his breakfast on the table next to the door. He waited until they'd left before he got up and swiftly moved over to it. Some sort of purple mush, a bread like thing that tasted sweet, and some type of unidentifiable meat. He choked them down, every part of him screaming that these weren't foods he was supposed to eat.

Once he was done, he groaned and lay back on his back. He stared up and sighed at the ceiling. Finally he stood and went to the window. He glared at the wall with increasing anger. He clenched his fists the opened the windows, gently jumping out of the window. He'd gotten very good at catching things to slow his fall. He ran forward and clambered onto the wall. He glared at the city standing tauntingly on the other side of it. He glanced around and jumped off, rolling once he hit the ground. 

Almost immediately he heard alarms go off inside the castle walls. He took off, running. He'd only have so long before the collar activated to incapacitate him. He darted through the back alleys, loving the sense of excitement that came with doing something forbidden. He made sure not to let anyone see him because he knew that Levi would be able to see him if that were the case. He bit his lip to keep an excited smile from spreading across his face. 

He bounced off the walls of the houses he was running past, doing a flip for no reason. As long as he didn't see anyone, he felt like he was back on earth. His pace picked up and finally he saw an open field in front of him. He glanced around and realized that he'd reached the edge of the city. He glanced back, knowing they were already coming after him.

He ran into the field, feet pulling him further and faster. He reached a small grove of trees and laughed. He leaped up, catching one of the bottom branches and pulled himself up. When the guards showed up he laughed down at them.

"Come and get me!" he called down to them. He swung around the trees, dodging their grasping hands. He laughed at their failed attempts to catch him as he swung higher and higher out of their reach. He sat swinging his legs above them in the highest branches, chuckling at their attempts to climb the tree. 

"You know you can't fight back, so just come down!" one called up. He grinned down at it mischievously. 

"Just because I can't fight you doesn't mean I have to come down. Why don't you come up and try to get me?" They gave frustrated growls but that only made Eren laugh harder, his green eyes glowing with mirth. He stood up on the branch and backed up until he touched the trunk.

"What are you planning to do?" one called up worriedly. Eren grinned down at them. He didn't answer them with words, but with actions. He took off, one foot in front of the other and leaped from the tip of the branch he was on to the one across from it. He heard horrified gasps from below but he ignored them as he caught hold of the branch. He laughed at their shocked expressions.

"Come get me!" He saw their faces go from shock to fear.

"Regina! Don't go that way! It's dangerous!" they called desperately. Eren ignored them and nearly lost an arm to the winged beast that shot out from the trees. It looked like a lizard with two sets of bat wings. It had a mouth full of sharp fangs and its golden eyes watched them. It dove for the titans under him. Eren jerked a vine free of the branch and wrapped it around the beast's neck as he leaped onto its back.

It screeched and bucked but he looped the vine around its mouth and held on tight, dragging its head down towards its chest. It struggled but it plunged down and had to land. It shook its head and lunged back into the sky. Eren quickly tied the vines behind two horns it had on the back of its head just in time to prevent it from throwing him off. He stood on its back and jerked its head down. 

It screeched and tried to spin but Eren would always force it to straighten out. Finally it landed and turned to look back at him. He glared at it. It made a soft croaking noise and Eren's gaze became gentle. He rubbed under its chin and heard the purr noise it made. He laughed. 

"You just didn't know what was going on, did you?" it bumped his head and purred louder. Eren laughed and stroked it again. "Shall we go fly? Will you let me see things from your perspective?"

The beast screeched and took off, launching itself up from the ground. Eren laughed as it spun and twirled through the branches until he could see everything. He gasped. This planet looked a lot like Earth, what with it's blue and green coloration. Eren cheered as he and the beast spun in the air. As the twin suns began to set on the horizon, the beast landed on a massive cliff. Eren realized that he'd have to go back. He didn't know how to survive here. He couldn't survive alone. 

"Do you mind taking me back to the castle?" he asked it. It looked at him. It leaped off and Eren smiled at the momentary joy of flight. He felt himself become more depressed as he saw the city and castle come back into sight. He absently began stroking the skin of the beast. Eren steered it towards the balcony where he could see Levi's familiar figure waiting for him. It landed and Eren slid off. He unhooked the vines on the creature and smiled at it.

"Go on. Go home," Eren whispered. It studied him and then glowed. Eren was surprised by the bioluminescent colorings. They were warm and gentle. Then it shimmered, a cloud covering it. The next thing Eren knew, a smaller version of it soared out and landed on Eren's shoulder. Eren laughed in surprise. 

"That's interesting. It seems like you've found yourself a pet." He glanced up at Levi's comment and back down at the creature. He held it up.

"I think I'll name you...Marco." Marco purred and curled up over Eren's shoulders. Then Eren turned to face Levi.

Levi was watching him closely.

"Are you mad at me?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged.

"I was. But you came back so there's no point in being upset." Eren studied Levi. There was something that Levi wasn't saying. He felt like Levi had more to say but wasn't.

"Why didn't you stop me? The last time you thought I was going to run away, you immediately activated the ropes." Levi glanced at him. 

"I already have all the transports off world being closely monitored. The first time you tried to escape, I didn't so I wasn't going to take any chances." Levi stalked closer and tilted Eren's head up so Eren was forced to look at him. Levi's eyes were fierce but not angry. "Listen up Eren. You're free to go where you please so long as you come. And know that as long as you have that collar on, you won't ever be able to run from me. No matter how far you think you can get, I will _always_ find you. There is no escaping me."

With that, Levi let go of his face and stalked off, leaving Eren glaring at his retreating back. He clicked his tongue and hissed a word at the figure.

"Asshole." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys think this is going? I really love reading your thoughts and feedback. Even if I sometimes have the occasional person who is freakishly accurate in their predictions. (Not saying names or confirming any guesses. They know who they are.) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides that Eren needs to learn there are limits to how much Levi is willing to put up with. Eren gains a new pet.  
> Eren's POV

"What??"

"You're the one who seems to dislike being in your room in the private all day. This way you can actually learn some useful things." Eren stared at Levi in shock. 

_Is he serious??_ Eren thought. Levi said that he would be working with the hunting hounds they had. Eren had seen a few of those when they went out hunting. Those things were massive with six legs and two tails. Not to mention each one was a unique shade and no other one was like it.

"Are you trying to kill me??" Eren asked him. Levi snorted.

"I feel like you try to do that enough as it is." Eren bristled at this accusation.

"I do not!" Levi raised an eyebrow and gave a pointed look at Marco who tilted his head and made an almost chirping noise. Eren winced at the reminder. Apparently Marco was a species known as _rostro vespertilio_ or beak bat. They're apparently known for randomly attacking titan villages and cities and massacring hundreds of citizens. Marco was the reason that the guards had been so terrified when he'd accidentally woken Marco up. 

"Relax. You aren't going to work with the full growns. Those ones would eat you alive. No, you're going to work with the pups." This reassured Eren a little but when he thought about how huge those things were, the pups could only be the size of a full grown German shepherd. Eren sighed.

"Fine. I suppose it'll give me something to do," Eren conceded. Levi nodded and one of the servants led him to the pens. Hearing the snarls from the older ones made Eren nervous and he stayed away from them. Finally he heard softer yips and began to smile. He was surprised when he saw them. These pups had to be really young. They weren't larger than a mini Schnauzer. 

Eren was mostly put on food and water duty since they apparently weren't comfortable around new people. Eren sighed as he looked at them. These little guys, unlike their parents, looked adorable and fluffy. It made Eren think of puppies from his world. He and his family had used to have a golden retriever. Eren smiled to himself when he thought of it, running around cheerfully. He glared at his reflection in the water in frustration. 

He'd been Humanity's Hope. Their strongest soldier and he was brought this low. It frustrated him to no end. He punched the wall, attracting some odd looks from other servants. He gritted his teeth and heard a soft bark. He opened his eyes and looked to the side. One of the pups was there. It had an odd gray brown color of fur and gray eyes. It seemed smaller than the other ones. Eren crouched down and held out his hand to it.

"Here boy," he called softly. He heard snorts from the other servants.

"Is he trying to get his hand bitten off?"

"That's the one that hasn't accepted anyone, right?"

"Should we pull him away?"

Eren ignored them and kept his eyes on the pup who watched him. It came closer and sniffed his hand before it licked it. Then it pressed it's head against his palm and he began stroking it, making it give a pleased whine. Eren chuckled and scratched behind it's ears. It jumped up and licked his face. Eren tumbled back with a laugh, ignoring the shocked looks that the others gave him. 

"Easy boy! Blegh! Okay, okay, you win!" The pup slowly backed off. It barked at him cheerfully before noticing that its tails were wagging. It growled and spun in a circle, trying to catch his tail. Eren laughed and caught it. It rolled over and Eren rubbed its belly, laughing at the soft barks it would give whenever he stopped. Eren noticed a stick and a conveniently empty area. He scooped it up and waved it in front of the dogs face. 

The other servants were watching him weirdly again as he wagged it in front of its face. The dog watched it curiously and Eren grinned at him.

"You want the stick boy?"

It barked, rolling to its feet, still watching him attentively. 

"You do?"

Another bark answered his question. Eren grinned and chucked it into the empty space. The pup took off, chasing the stick. It caught it and brought it back to Eren who laughed. Eren took the other end of the stick and began to tug on it, getting the pup to dig his feet in the dirt. 

"I'm gonna take it," Eren teased, pulling harder. 

The pup gripped it harder and tugged backwards, pulling Eren forward. Finally Eren jerked it free, laughing as the pup pounced on him trying to get it back. His laughter only redoubled when it started licking his face. Eren kissed its nose and laughed at the face it made. He rolled over and stood up.

"Excuse me, Regina, we need to put the pups away." Eren frowned but nodded. However, when the servant came closer to the puppy, it began growling loudly. It exposed massive fangs and pressed itself against Eren's legs. Eren took off running and leaped over the fence. As the servants cornered it, Eren saw it glance over at him. Eren felt his heart go out to it since he could see himself in it.

Trapped by people he didn't know or care about. He clicked his fingers and crooked a finger at it. Its ears perked and the next time a servant lunged at it, he used them as a launch pad and ran towards Eren who backed away. 

"Come on boy," he muttered. Somehow this reminded Eren of another person he had known. A memory flashed over him.

_"Come on, Connie! You can do it!" he cheered. The boy steeled himself and ran forward, forcing himself to move even though he was clearly tired. Eren waited in tense silence as Connie reached the last part of it. The short kid reached up and leaped over the fence. Eren exploded into cheers and ran forward to congratulate his friend._

Eren snapped out of it just in time to see the pup leap over the fence. Eren broke into a grin as it ran forward, leaping onto him. Eren laughed and rubbed its face.

"Well done, Connie."

A few minutes later

"So, what you're telling me is you have another pet?" Levi asked. Eren flushed looking down.

"I didn't mean to." Levi sighed but stared at Eren with an amused smirk.

"You just seem to collect them. Fine. It doesn't seem like he'll accept anyone other than you. What're you calling this one?" Eren relaxed, stroking Connie's fur.

"Connie. His name's Connie." Levi sighed again but nodded.

"Alright then. You better train him not to go to the bathroom inside. I do **not** want to find that. Got it?" Eren nodded. He looked down at Connie who looked up at him with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Hear that Connie? You get to stay with me!" Eren hurried to his room. 

Meanwhile with Levi

"I cannot keep up with him, I swear," Levi sighed. He never would've thought that he'd allow two pets in the castle let alone have both of them be extremely dangerous and with the human he'd had brought here. Levi leaned his head back.

 _Maybe Eren just needs more human contact? I mean, he doesn't really interact with the servants much and I don't really talk to him since he seems to prefer being ignored. Maybe he's just lonely?_ Levi thought for a few more minutes before sighing. He went into one of the rooms across the castle from Eren's room. 

"Oi." The blonde human with enormous eyebrows, whom Levi had learned was called Erwin, glanced up.

"Do you need something, King Levi?" Levi sighed and flopped down on the couch in Erwin's room. Erwin raised an eyebrow at that.

"Eren is so hard to follow," Levi said in way of explanation. Erwin laughed while Levi glared at him. Erwin wiped away tears of laughter.

"You've got no clue what you're trying to do if you're trying to keep up with him. Eren is like a tornado. No one understands him and no one can really get to understand him. Even as his superior officer, it was tricky for me to figure out what Eren was thinking." Levi sighed.

"I'm thinking of bringing in more humans who knew him. I think he could use the company." Erwin nodded thoughtfully at this.

"If that's the case, then here." Erwin handed Levi the files of five humans. Levi looked over them.

"What's this?" Erwin smiled at him.

"Those are members of his old squad. The ones he _hasn't_ already seen. Eren's very protective of his friends so maybe letting him see them would make him a bit less rebellious?" Erwin suggested. Levi nodded slowly.

"I'll think about it."


	7. Squad Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren may just be in for a good day. If he can stay on Levi's good side that is.

Eren yawned as he woke up. He noticed a familiar pair of silver eyes staring down from right above him. Eren jolted and nearly punched Levi in the face.

"What the fuck Levi??" he yelled. Levi looked away with a frown on his face.

"You looked so peaceful I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead." Eren glared at him.

"Of course I wasn't dead! I was sleeping! You know, the usual thing that humans do in order to regain their energy?" Levi shrugged.

"I'm not familiar with it although I have noticed that you humans can't work for twenty four hours a day each week. It's highly inconvenient." Eren glared at him.

"Of course we can't! And don't work anyone that hard or they'll collapse!" Levi let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Eren, don't tell me what to do." Eren stared at him.

"Okay, what do you want? I know you didn't come here just to make sure I wasn't dead so why the hell are you here?" Eren spat. Levi recoiled, as though Eren had physically hurt him.

"I was thinking of giving you something, although I'm now reconsidering it." Eren tilted his head.

"What would you give me? Do you have anything I want? Or is it that you want something from me? If so, I have nothing to give." Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Watch yourself, brat. I really don't want to take away all the hours I've put into making this possible. Seriously. You're such a pain in my ass." Levi clicked his tongue and stalked out. Eren tilted his head but left it alone. Levi was someone he could never understand. Levi was like a creature from the depths of the ocean, unknown and dangerous. 

Eren got up and climbed out into the garden. Marco carried Connie out the window after him. He smiled at them. Eren decided he would wander to the kitchen. He got there quickly. The chefs and servants were busy so he snuck into the pantry and found another like him. As soon as he got there, he froze at the sight of what looked like a cat monkey. It paused with a fruit halfway to its mouth. 

It had the body and tail of a cat but its front paws were almost hands like a monkey. Eren reached out and grabbed one of the fruits it had been eating, offering it to the cat monkey. It looked back and forth between him and the fruit. It shoved the one in its hand into its mouth and reached to grab Erens. It snatched it from him and wolfed it down. Eren grabbed one of the purple raspberries. They were his favorites. He took a second one and handed it to the creature. 

When Eren had eaten his fill and fed Connie and Marco theirs, he began to walk away. A soft chittering called him back. He glanced back. The cat monkey had taken a few steps to follow him but was now stuck. Eren realized that its tail was caught in a trap. He carefully crept around it and unclipped its tail from the trap. 

"You're free now." With that he walked off. Connie gave a short yelp and when Eren looked back, he realized that the cat monkey had jumped onto him. Now that Eren could see it properly, it had a reddish brown fur and was almost smiling at him. Eren chuckled. "Welcome aboard, Sasha."

With that he wandered around until a servant found him and said that Levi wanted to see him. Eren grumbled a bit but made his way up.

"What is it, Levi?" he asked.

"I see you've found another pet." Eren glanced down at Sasha. 

"Yup. She just decided she would stick with me and Connie here." Marco gave a soft chirrup and Eren stroked his beat. "Marco too."

Levi sighed and stared at him as if wondering whether to hit Eren or just walk out. He shook his head and spoke.

"I have a surprise for you. I hope it makes you happy and gets you to stop collecting pets." Eren laughed. It felt good to laugh around another person.

"We'll see." Levi clicked his fingers to one of the guards.

"Bring them in." They nodded and the door opened. Five people, very much human, were pushed in. Eren's eyes went wide at the sight of them.

"Guys!" he cheered, running to them. They saw him and ran forward, all of them embracing each other. 

"I can't believe you're actually alive!" Reiner exclaimed. 

"Good to see you aren't dead, Eren," Annie said in her cold monotone way of speaking.

"It's been so long, Eren," Bertolt said softly. 

"We thought you were dead!" Ymir laughed. 

"Jeez. Don't ever scare us like that again, Eren!" Christa pouted. He laughed. 

"It's good to see you all too. I'm so glad you survived!" They nodded and Christa grew sad again.

"Yeah but...Eren...Marco and Connie and Sasha...they-"

"I know Christa. Jean already told me. I wish they hadn't. I wish they'd stayed with you guys where it was safe. But there's no regretting it now. We can't bring them back." They nodded. 

"So what've you all been up to?" Eren asked, switching the subject to something lighter. They laughed and cheered and discussed old times and new times. Levi watched his human smile. It had been too long since he'd seen the young human smile like that. Then a messenger came and announced something. Levi sighed.

"Eren."

Eren looked up and all the others did too. 

"It's time for them to go." Eren's face immediately fell. 

"Well, I'm glad you guys came to visit. I wish you could stay longer but...I suppose you have jobs and new 'owners'." They stared at him.

"What are you talking about, Eren?"

"Hm?"

"We don't have owners. The king of the titans said that humans were to be treated as servants or employees, not slaves. We don't belong to anyone, although we don't really get to decide where we work or anything like that. Then again, that was normal even for earth."

"Man. I'm envious. Levi over there is in charge of me. At least I don't really do anything, although I still wonder why he took me." They stared at him.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Reiner exclaimed.

"Told me what?"

"Why he brought you here! We were all told the reasoning behind our assignments. It doesn't make sense that you'd just be here doing nothing." Eren shrugged as the guards came in.

"Yeah well, if he doesn't tell me, I'll never know." With that his friends were escorted out. He turned back to Levi who was watching him.

Eren bowed to him and Levi raised an eyebrow in surprise at the official motion.

"Thank you for letting me meet my friends. Also, thank you for making sure they were treated well." Levi sighed.

"We didn't want earth to conquer you guys. We just wanted the resources. Of course you guys would be in turmoil since we took over your planet. There was no reason to be needlessly cruel." Eren smiled at him and Levi felt his heart nearly stop.

"You're actually a good guy, Levi." With that Eren walked out, happier than he'd been in weeks. 


	8. Getting Back in Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost two months since Eren regained consciousness. Now all he wants is to get back in shape because he's becoming weaker by the day.

Eren groaned as he noticed the soft layer of fat that was appearing on him. He pinched it between his fingers and glared. When the servant stopped by to bring him his breakfast, he stopped them from leaving.

"Do you have any thread, needles, and scissors?" he asked. They nodded.

"Would you like me to fetch some?" Eren nodded and they hurried off. They came back and placed it next to his breakfast. Eren locked the door and took off his dress thing. He glared at it. It was time for him to dress like a normal guy again.

He snipped up the skirt, making sure there were four strips that were all still attached. He quickly sewed them together to make legs for his new jumpsuit. The pants were comfortable although it was a pain to get into. He ate his breakfast and hurried out to where he'd seen the titans doing daily training activities. After watching them for a few days, he had discovered that they would have a competition everyday to see who had the best skills. 

_What better way is there for me to get in shape than for it to be beaten into me?_ He wondered.

He slipped through the crowd unnoticed and signed up on the competition sheet. Eren studied the first few fights, noting that they all fought in the same way. There was no style or technique. They fought like animals, hoping to get lucky. 

_Or, if it isn't going to be beaten into me, I can hopefully beat some style into them._ He thought. 

Finally the drill instructor called his match. 

"Bekiir and Eren!" he called. Eren noted the murmurs that went through the crowd at his name. These were all titans who had slept in the same room, eaten the same meals, and laughed at the same jokes for an unknown amount of time. Of course they would wonder who Eren was. Eren swung into the arena while the other one, came up too. There were gasps as the guards recognized him. 

"Regina!" Bekiir said in surprise. Eren ignored the nickname that these people seemed to have given him. It didn't bug him but he wasn't a fan of it either. The drill instructor came up.

"Regina, you should not be here. It is dangerous. You could be hurt." Eren glared at him.

"I trained for five years on my home planet. I am not some weakling. I have killed hundreds of your own and you think I am unqualified to fight in the same arena as your guards?" Eren's tone was deadly. The instructor paled and seemed to be thinking. While he was distracted, Eren turned back to Bekiir who was staring awkwardly between them. 

"Don't feel like you have to hold back against me because I sure as hell won't be holding back for you," Eren warned. Bekiir nodded and raised his fists. The drill instructor hesitantly rang the bell, signalling the start of the match.

Bekiir ran forward and took a wide swing at Eren. Eren ducked under it and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. Bekiir froze, knowing he was trapped and that if he moved, he would probably break his arm. Then a loud beep ran through the courtyard and Eren froze. He glared at the strings that had appeared. They were still thin, green, and more than enough to incapacitate him. He sighed.

"I should've known." Eren looked over as Levi approached. The others parted with soft, respectful murmurs of _rex._ Eren sighed.

"What? I like to stay in shape and just sitting around all day is doing nothing. Besides, your troops aren't even trained." There were gasps from the crowd at that. Levi raised his eyebrow. 

"What do you mean? These soldiers have spent most of their lives training," he said. Eren stared at him with a raised eyebrow in return.

"Really? Then how come I was able to take him down so easily?" Levi chuckled at that as he pressed his finger against Eren's collar.

"Well you were Humanity's Hope for a reason." Eren rolled his eyes but let Levi help him up.

"Still. Your military is lacking and from what I've seen has no fighting style at all." Levi shook his head.

"Maybe we do and you just can't see it."

"I've been observing how your soldiers train for almost a week now and I've seen no style at all. It's like watching wild animals fight. A claw swipe when they get the chance, a stab with a horn, or just a random fist. That's not a style and don't try to convince me it is." Levi sighed. 

"Fine. If you can beat the drill instructor as easily as you beat Bekiir, I will admit that we have no fighting style, allow you to train them, and take the restriction off your collar." Eren watched him suspiciously. 

"Deal?" Eren asked, holding out his hand.

"Deal." Levi shook Erens hand, a custom he had recently learned from Erwin. (Erwin was secretly teaching Levi in the ways of human culture so he could interact better with Eren.) Eren turned to the drill instructor with a mischievous grin.

"Well then, my good sir, shall we go?" The drill instructor nodded, his eyes going cold. They both climbed into the arena and Eren noticed that they were drawing a larger crowd. More people were coming to watch the fight happen. He could hear murmurs going through the crowd and he watched the instructor. Eren inhaled and decided that instead of a titan, he would picture Reiner over this guy. They were similar in form and this guy carried himself in the same loose stance. Eren raised his fists in the same stance he'd learned from Annie.

The bell rang and the instructor charged at him, claws out. Eren ducked under it and grabbed the front of his shirt. The drill instructor seemed shocked at this move but before he could retaliate, Eren kicked his feet out from under him which sent the instructor down. He landed on his back. He rolled over to try and move, Eren straightened the drill instructor's arm and pulled up straight up.

"I don't recommend moving unless you want to either dislocate or break your shoulder."

"That's enough. Eren wins," Levi said. There were gasps and then some cheers from the crowd. Eren only caught snippets as Levi was enabling him to fight with the guards so he was busy working on the collar. What he did catch was interesting.

"Rex picked a strong Regina!"

"They will be good together!"

"That was impressive!"

Eren smiled at the praise but found he couldn't help but wonder. Why did they refer to him as regina? What did it mean?


	9. Operation Training and Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is going to train the newbies the same way he was trained. Minus a few things of course. He's also going to ask them what the hell 'regina' means.

Eren was up and out of his room almost ten minutes before the servant arrived. He walked to where the guards were standing about in random clumps. He glared at the disarray. 

**_This_** _is their military? How in the hell did we lose to them?_ It infuriated Eren that the humans had lost to these disorganized, untrained soldiers. He glared until some of them noticed him and began to whisper. He climbed onto the platform he'd seen the drill instructor use when addressing the troops. His hands swept into the familiar salute. Right fist over his heart with his pinky towards his chest. Left fist pressing his thumb against his lower back. The troops stared at him and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"First things first, let's get some order in you useless sacks of meat!" They seemed shocked by his manner of addressing them. His eyes however, promised that he was serious. He quickly directed them into organized lines, making sure to split up the groups he'd seen collecting earlier. He noticed them shooting daggers at some of the people to the sides of them.

 _So there are rivalries and cliques. Good to know._ He thought back on his training. The drill instructor, Keith Shadis, had made sure to place rivals next to rivals and split up all the groups of friends. Eren smirked and looked over them. 

"Alright, fuck-tards, now that we've got a somewhat decent lineup, let's get something straight. When I am up here, you will salute until I give you orders not to. No matter what may happen or what may be said, you hold that salute. Show me a salute, cadets!" he bellowed. They glanced at each other hesitantly until they formed roughly the same salute he had. He patrolled up and down the line until he found a mistake. He raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, cadet?" he asked the guard. The guard looked panicked.

"R-regina?" Eren moved quickly, grabbing the back of the cadets head and head butting it. The cadet collapsed, holding his head. There were gasps. It was pretty obvious that Eren had actually hurt this cadet. But this cadet had horns so shouldn't Eren have been the one hurt? Eren crouched down and dragged him into a standing position.

"You speak when spoken to, cadet, and you will not address me as 'regina' but as 'sir.' You got that?" The cadet nodded furiously. "I can't hear you, cadet!" Eren bellowed.

"Sir yes, sir!" Eren stepped back and corrected his salute.

"Your thumb goes out on your chest, cadet. Do it that way again and you'll be running laps through the woods." There were shivers and soft murmurs through the group. Eren immediately straightened.

"I'm sorry, were you all spoken to, cadets?" he shouted. Their hands snapped to their chests. 

"Sir no, sir!" He nodded. They learned quickly. He stalked up onto the stand.

"Listen here, fuck-wads, I'm not here to be nice. You will cry, you will hate, you may even find love on the battlefield!" It took every ounce of Eren's military training to make sure he didn't smile at that last one. He remembered Armin being picked on by Shadis for that one.

_"You will cry! You will hate! You may even find love on the battlefield! I'm looking at you, Arlert! You're looking mighty tasty! You hopin' to find a good ma'am to treat you right?"_

He glanced over to see one of the cadets looking away with a dazed expression on his face. Eren had to fight to keep a wicked grin off his face as he slunk down towards said cadet. 

"Cadet." 

No response.

"Cadet!"

No response.

"CADET!!" Eren roared. It jolted.

"Sir yes, sir!"

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a daisy pickin' daydreamer over here! What's your name cadet?"

"Bukon, sir!"

"Where are you from, Bukon?" Eren bellowed.

"Sir! Sapetunragle, sir!"

"Well that's a four dollar word there, cowboy! Are you _sure_ you can spell it?" The cadet paused for a moment and then responded.

"Sir no, sir!"

"That's what I like! Some god damn respect out of you fuck nuggets!" 

After he thoroughly terrified them, Eren set them to basic hand to hand combat. They were only supposed to be using the moves he'd demonstrated to have a mock fight with the others. He heard a low chuckle from behind him.

"You've been having fun, haven't you?" Eren glanced back. Levi was standing behind him. Eren smirked.

"I always wondered how it would feel to be the instructor. My instructor was a man by the name of Shadis. Damn that guy would yell and scream and mock the living hell out of us. Sometimes it was funny when we'd look back but for the most part, it just sucked to be on the receiving end of his yelling. Still, it's surprisingly fun." Levi chuckled at that and turned to walk away.

"Just don't go too hard on them." Eren nodded.

"And you'll know if I do," Eren chuckled. He ignored the dark laugh coming from Levi. Eren paced from group to group making sure they were using correct posture and the moves were accurate. Occasionally there would be one who took a wild swing, but for the most part they were organized. At the end, Eren pulled Bekiir aside.

"Hey, Bekiir. I have a question."

"What is it? I may not know the answer, but I'll try to help, sir." Eren nodded. 

"What does 'regina' mean?" Eren asked. Bekiir froze. 

"You...don't know sir?" Eren shook his head, annoyed.

"Would I be asking if I did? Come on, just tell me. It's a pain in the ass to have people calling me that and not know what it means." Bekiir looked around awkwardly and finally looked back at Eren.

"Regina means...queen. It's a title given only to the person the hive-king intends to mate with."


	10. What. The. Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to ask Levi just what the hell he wants Eren for.

The guards and servants got out of Eren's way when they saw the look on his face as he stalked towards Levi's study. Marco rested on his shoulder, glancing back and forth between Connie and Eren. Sasha rode on Connie, who followed Eren with a soft whine. Eren flung the doors open and glared at Levi, who turned in surprise to see him there.

"Eren? What are you doing here?"

"When were you going to tell me?" Levi blinked in confusion from Erens question. He nodded for the servants and guards to go, shutting the door behind them. They made sure to keep plenty of space between themselves and Eren. 

"What are you talking about, Eren?" Levi asked, not understanding why Eren was upset with him. Eren glared further, his eyes almost glowing.

"Regina? Queen? Really? When the hell were you going to tell me that you intend to marry me?" Eren spat. Levi's eyes widened as he realized what Eren was asking. Eren waited for him to answer or at least pretend to not understand. However, Levi just sat there in silence. Eren stalked forward and grabbed the collar of Levi's shirt, yanking him up until they were face to face.

"When, Levi? When were you going to be honest with me?" Eren snarled in his face. Levi grabbed Erens' wrist and straightened. 

"I was going to tell you eventually when I thought you had settled in more. When I thought that I could ease you into the idea of being my partner. I knew you wouldn't like for it to be sprung on you which is why I refrained from telling you." Eren let out a snarl of frustration and began pacing, running his hands through his hair furiously. He glared at Levi. 

"You thought I wouldn't want to know this immediately? That I wouldn't want to know why you took me away from my home, my family, and my fucking world??? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Eren stormed up to Levi and grabbed his shirt again, this time dragging him down. "I don't know how you aliens go about courting a person, but on Earth? We don't just fucking kidnap someone and force them to live with you and become your mate. That's called kidnapping and it's a crime!"

Levi grabbed Erens wrists, pulling them off his shirt, forcing Eren to let go as he towered over him. All titans were at least two feet taller than Eren. Levi glared down at him.

"Well _maybe_ because we were in the middle of a _war_ and I'm from a completely different species, the rules don't apply," Levi snarled. Eren ripped his hands free from Levi's grasp. They glared at each other. 

"I don't think that makes it okay, no matter how you spin it," Eren hissed. Fury practically radiated. 

"If I said I went by the customs of titans, would you accept it?" Levi growled dangerously. He practically saw Eren bristle at that. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? I would call you out on that lie 'cause that's bullshit right there. I've gotten to know your species. You don't take prisoners in war. However, on earth in ancient history, people used to. But they weren't known as wives, they were concubines or spoils of war," Eren spat. He paced back and forth in front of the door. Connie, Sasha, and Marco watched him, getting increasingly nervous as Eren used a dark tone of voice.

"Well then, I guess you're my spoils of war. You should be glad that I've been this patient with you Eren," Levi ground out. Eren glared at him and stalked forward. Even though Eren was smaller than Levi, he was still a highly trained soldier. Everything about him radiated 'danger'. It was like he was screaming it from the top of the tower. 

"I am _not_ a fucking object and I _will not_ allow anyone, no matter how powerful, to treat me as such." Levi let out a hiss of frustration and glared down at Eren. 

"Fine then. If you continue to resist and fight back like this, I will slowly kill everyone you care about. I will kill your mother, Carla, your sister, Mikasa, your friend, Armin, and your entire squad." Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Levi wanted to retract them. He saw how they hit Eren like a physical blow. Eren took a step back from Levi. Levi felt something in him twist when he saw the tears beading in Eren's eyes. Eren turned and ran for the balcony.

"Eren!" Levi shouted, heading to stop him. The next thing he knew, Eren had leaped off the balcony with his dog, Connie, right after. The rostro vespertilio, Marco, took off and caught Eren on its back. They took off and Eren let out a scream of frustration. Marco tilted his head to look at Eren but went back to flying. Eren leaned back and screamed again, louder than the first. Soon he found himself sobbing.

 _Why? Why me? Why did this happen to me??_ Eren hated that he'd been the one Levi had chosen. That the fate of so many people he cared about depended on how he acted. He buried his face in Connie's fur, feeling Sasha's paw as she stroked his hair gently. 

"Just fly. Fly anywhere," he whispered to Marco. There was a purr of reassurance. 

Back at the Castle

Levi entered Erwin's chamber and collapsed on his bed. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know how to deal with Eren again?" Levi shook his head. Erwin turned to face him completely.

"Then what is it?" he asked. Levi paused.

"I got in a fight with Eren."

"What about?" Erwin asked. Levi sighed. 

"He found out that I intend on having him as my bride. He...wasn't too happy about that. And then I may have...threatened to kill the people he cares about...I'm such an idiot!" Levi said, draping a hand over his face. Erwin studied him. 

"Yes. Yes you are." Levi let out a frustrated sigh.

"What am I supposed to do, Erwin??" Erwin smiled at him sadly.

"I know this is going to be hard on your pride, but you need to apologize. Ask him to forgive you for your threats, for not telling him, and anything else that may have taken place in your argument." Levi sighed but nodded. 

"Alright. I'll apologize. Because if I don't...I think I may lose him entirely."


	11. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title about sums it up.  
> Eren's POV

Eren sniffled as Marco flew back into his bedroom. It was cold out here and there was only so much warmth that Connie and Sasha could provide. Eren slipped into his bed and the others followed him. He wrapped his arms around them and then there came a soft knock on the door.

"Eren."

Eren didn't answer, just buried his face in Connie's fur.

"I know you're in there Eren, I saw Marco fly in."

Eren heard a sigh and then Levi began to speak.

"I know...I know you're mad and hurting right now so I won't ask you to respond. Just...just listen, alright?"

There was a pause, like Levi was hoping that Eren would respond to him. Eren didn't even look up from Connie's fur. There was another sigh and then Levi began to talk.

"If it makes you feel any better, it doesn't make me happy to have kidnapped you. Here, we decide who our mates or partners will be based on strength. Who is the strongest? If they fall in love, even better. However for the Hive-king, it's different. I have to choose my mate according to how it will benefit my species. There is no love, or courting, or anything. I just pick someone and that's it. Hell, I can even pick people who already have a mate."

 _Why would he? It's not like he wants to from the sound of it._ Eren thought. He sniffled a bit and looked up from Connie's fur towards the door. The door he knew Levi was standing behind. 

"I didn't pick you because of love or appearance, Eren. I picked you for your strengths. I picked you because you have something we don't and that's courage. My people would've run from that war if I hadn't commanded them to keep going. I picked you for your determination. My people can only see things through to the end when I tell them to. So on, and so forth. We're weak, Eren. And you...you are strong."

Eren noted that he said _are_ strong instead of _was_ strong. He sniffled a bit and heard something lean against the door.

"When I saw you through the eyes of the others, I saw it. You were like a gem, shining in the mud. A blazing pillar of glory where there was only darkness. I'll admit, I wanted you. I didn't know what it was I felt towards you until I had you, sleeping in my basement and I saw a side of you I hadn't seen before. You looked so content while you slept. You are beautiful Eren. If things had been normal, if I had been human, I would've spent years properly courting you. But I wasn't. I was born the hive-king of the taitanzu and there was nothing I could do about it."

Eren stared at the door. Levi...wanted to court him? The alien who'd stolen him from his home and family?

"I know you may not believe me but, Eren, I have never once wanted to hurt you. When you got angry at me for wanting you to be my mate...I lost my cool. I couldn't think straight and I said something that hurt you very badly. Eren I...I didn't mean to threaten your friends and family. I completely lost control of myself and threatened to hurt your precious people in order to get you to obey and stop fighting."

Eren flinched at the mere mention of what had happened. He shivered at the thought of losing them. 

"Eren I should never have done that. I know that the damage is already done but I want to fix it. Just remembering how you looked when I said that...it _hurts._ Seeing you with that expression on your face, taking a step back from me...please Eren. I don't ever want that to happen again. You mean too much to me. Even though we haven't really talked...and haven't really interacted...you're something precious to me."

There was an inhale, like Levi was bracing himself for something. Eren at this point had sat down with his back to the door, drawn by the way Levi spoke. 

"Eren I...I won't ask for you to forgive me. Forgiveness is a human concept, as are guilt and anger. We so rarely deal with them that I didn't know how to control the third, don't know how to control the second, and I won't ask for the first. But I will say this. I'm sorry, Eren."

Eren froze. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said. I just...I just want you to stay with me...and when you got mad I got mad. I got mad because I thought that meant you'd rather be somewhere else, with someone else and I just-"

Eren was surprised as he heard soft, shaking sobs begin to fall on the other side. He hesitated before opening his mouth.

_"Don't be alarmed, don't be afraid._

_This is a part of you as it is, I._

_Don't be ashamed, for you have made_

_A part of you feel sad._

_You're alright here, in my gentle arms._

_I won't let go, unless you want me to._

_You're safe at home, as I sing this charm._

_I won't let go, unless you want me to._

_I sing to the sky, the sea, and to you._

_Come and fly with me._

_I sing to the earth, the heavens, and you._

_Come and fly with me._

_You'll be alright, you're safe in my arms._

_So stop your tears, let them dry away._

_You'll be alright, with me out of harm,_

_So don't cry anymore, you'll be alright."_

Eren let his voice fade on the last note of the lullaby. The sobs had stopped about the third verse and now Eren waited for what Levi was going to say.

"Where...where did you learn that?" Levi's voice was hoarse with emotion. 

"My mother. She used to sing it to me whenever I'd have nightmares. Just something to distract me from the fears that used to haunt my dreams." There was a pause before Levi spoke again.

"Like what?" Eren shook his head, forgetting that Levi couldn't see him.

"I don't remember. I remember people dying though and that scared me more than anything else." There was a gentle silence between them. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't peaceful.

"Eren?"

"Yes?"

"Can I...can I see you?" Eren almost sighed. But then he thought about how Levi appeared. 

Strong in all things. Dependable. Hardworking. Everyone idolized him but how did Levi feel? The higher up he was, the more isolated he got. Eren thought about it and realized that in the hive-king's life, there would only be one person who truly knew him. Who could truly help the hive-king. 

"Eren?" Levi whispered. Eren thought for a moment more and then nodded to himself. He opened the door and pulled Levi in towards the bed. "Eren?"

Eren lay Levi down in his bed and snuggled up next to him. Levi hesitantly curled his arms loosely around Eren. Eren sighed and looked up at Levi.

"I'll do it."

"Do what?" Levi asked in confusion. 

"I'll become your queen."


	12. Wait. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has just said that he'll become Levi's queen.   
> Wait...  
> Levi's POV

"I'll become your queen."

With those words, everything Levi had been thinking about shattered. He stared blankly at Eren in shock.

"Wait. What??" Eren rolled his eyes, a gesture that Levi found annoying and endearing. 

"I said, I'll become your queen." Levi stared at him in shock. He was accepting?? He said yes?? What the fuck was going on?? Levi had thought it would be a lot harder to win Eren over to his side. He was speaking before he knew what he was thinking.

"What? Eren, are you sure? You were so against it before, why the sudden change? Take all the time you need if you want to think on it."

 _What the **hell am I saying**???? This is what I want!! Why am I telling him to rethink it and tell me_ no??? Levi thought in frustration with himself. He could practically have torn his hair out right there. Then he heard a laugh. He looked back at Eren, to see him laughing. 

"Eren? What is it?" Levi asked, worried. Eren just laughed harder, waving aside his concern.

"It's just...you were all about me becoming your queen...and now you're telling me to rethink it?? That's hilarious to me." When Eren looked at Levi, his lips were quirked in a smile and his eyes were full of playfulness. "Are you _sure_ you want to let me rethink it?"

_No._

"Yes."

_Dammit!!!_

Eren laughed at him. Levi stared at him and Eren couldn't contain his laughter.

"I'm sorry for laughing Levi, but you show all your emotions on your face. You really don't want me to rethink it. You're ecstatic, but some part of you keeps saying the opposite answers you really want to say." Levi nodded, since he couldn't trust his mouth. Eren laughed, a bright and loud sound. Levi loved Eren's laugh. It was so clear and happy, as if nothing could ever be wrong. Levi hesitantly smiled at that. 

"So...are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. Eren nodded. 

"I don't want you to be alone. And I want to repay you." Levi blinked in shock.

"For what? I took you away from your home. I took you away from your friends and killed so many other friends. I threatened your remaining friends and locked you away in a castle. What in the hell do you have to repay??" Immediately afterwards, he cursed at himself inwardly.

_Dammit!! What the hell am I doing?? If you want him to stay, don't fucking point out your **bad** points!!_

Eren's laugh snapped him back to reality. Eren was rolling on the bed, clutching his sides from laughing to hard. When his dog, Connie, started licking his face he only laughed harder. Levi tilted his head helplessly as Eren slowly regained control over himself.

"Man, we are going to have so much fun. I look forward to messing with you." He extended his hand like he expected Levi to shake it. Levi ignored it and focused back on what he'd said.

"You didn't answer my question." Eren smiled. 

"You make sure that humans are treated as subjects instead of slaves. According to what I've found, they're treated the same as other titans and those so called 'owners' are actually employers. That's because you won't allow them to be treated bad, right?" Levi shook his head.

"Don't thank me for that. It's an old tradition among hive-kings, starting from the first. Species we dominate will eventually become part of our species, so why treat them differently? They are our people so we allow old hatreds to die. I think the people view it as, if the king can endure it and let them stay, so can we. So there's no point in treating them like slaves." Eren tilted his head.

"Then why the collar?" Levi tilted his head.

"Collar?" Eren tapped the device on his throat and Levi felt a moment of embarrassment and guilt.

"Um...that was...I thought you might try to run or fight back so...I just wanted a way to make sure that you stayed. I'm sorry. If you'd like I'll take it off?" Eren laughed again and Levi was shocked. How could he laugh about that??

"Oh my gosh. You are really possessive, Levi. It's fine. I understand how you feel and I'm glad to keep it. I don't think I'd understand the titans otherwise." Levi nodded, glad that Eren was alright with it. "Besides, it makes me feel like I'm a royal from some sort of ancient civilization, like Egypt!"

This time it was Levi's turn to laugh. Eren was so easy to get along with. Somehow, when he wasn't angry, Eren managed to make everything fun and happy. 

"So we shall celebrate our union tomorrow," Levi said. Immediately Eren looked like Levi had doused him in ice water. "What?"

"What about the wedding?" Eren asked. Levi tilted his head.

"Wedding? What's that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Levi's POV and I'm immediately going back to Eren's POV. How sad. I wish I could write a chapter where it would be more fun to write Levi's POV. I really laughed a lot through this. I hope you do to, although my humor is considered weird.


	13. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren needs to explain to Levi that while he'll become his queen, there are some things he needs.   
> One of these, happens to be a wedding.  
> Eren's POV

"Wedding? What's that?" Levi asked. Eren stared at him in horror. Did they not have weddings here?? There were a few things that Eren was willing to put up with as Levi's queen. Not having a wedding, was **not** one of them. 

"Please tell me you're joking." Levi frowned in confusion.

"Should I be?" Eren's eyes widened further and he slid forward. 

"You really don't have those?? How??" Levi shrugged.

"Maybe it's just a human ceremony." Eren stiffened.

"Well, we're making it a titan one. Let's go start planning." Levi seemed shocked, like a cat that had a piece of bologna tossed on it's face. 

"Why? How long does planning take??" Eren thought for a few moments. 

"It can take up to a year, I think." Levi stared at him in shock. Eren glared at him. "Oh don't even look at me like that. We're skipping the entire courting or dating phase which can take _multiple_ years. I'll be your queen, but I am not doing it without a wedding, got it?" 

Levi frowned but sighed and nodded. 

"Fine. We'll have this wedding thing. What do we need to plan and how quickly can we do it?" Eren sighed and thought.

"First things I can come up with are...the guest list...where we want it to take place...public or private...refreshments...do we want to take photos or video...how much we can let it cost...when do we want to have it...that's all I can think of off the top of my head." Levi stared at him.

"Is that all?" Eren glared at him.

"I said that was all I could think of, **off the top of my head.** " Levi held up his hands in submission. 

"Okay, okay. I get it, I get it. How about this. We consult someone who basically planned things for life?" Eren tilted his head but nodded and Levi led his newly betrothed to Erwin's chamber. 

"What can I help you with now, Levi?" Erwin asked. "Now that I see you and your blushing bride have united."

Eren blushed at that but smacked Levi's arm.

"Erwin was here the whole time??" Levi stared at him in shock.

"Of course! Erwin was an important official for you humans, of course I'd need his help cleaning up the aftermath. Anyway, Erwin, we need help." Erwin tilted his head slightly, amused by the small quarrel.

"How can I be of assistance?" This time Eren was the the one to speak up.

"We need help planning a wedding." Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"Eren, I had no idea you were into such girly things." Eren flushed but glared daggers at his ex-commanding officer. 

"Oh shut up. I never thought that I'd be the girl in that situation. Besides, it's one of my conditions for becoming queen." Erwin chuckled but thought for a moment. It was then that Eren and Levi noticed something. When Erwin was thinking, his eyebrows would twitch. They would jump and jolt, as if trying to escape from his face. 

"They're going to get you," Levi muttered to Eren, who bit back a laugh. Eren was shaking with suppressed laughter and Levi could see it. He leaned down to whisper another thing in Eren's ear. 

"I think they _like_ you~" he teased. Eren cracked up, losing all his composure. Erwin looked up and his eyebrows seemed to jump again. That caused Eren to double over with laughter, hand reaching out to grasp Levi's arm for stability.

"God dammit, Levi! This is serious!" he gasped out.

"Yes. Serious in the sense that if you don't start running, I think they'll fly off and carry you away," Levi said while keeping a totally straight face. This caused Eren to go off the rails again, breaking down into helpless laughs that shook his whole frame. 

"What's so funny?" Erwin asked. Levi and Eren glanced at each other. They grinned and looked back at him. 

"Nothing much. Just an inside joke." Erwin shrugged.

"Alright. The shortest time it could take for you to plan a wedding and arrange it is two to three months. If you send out invitations immediately, you'll give yourself about that long. Considering Levi's position, I don't think it would take too long to arrange the perfect spot or get everyone here. The furthest away a probable guest is, would be earth with Eren's mom. I should know since I've helped assign where everyone else has gone."

"So we're definitely inviting immediate family, right?" Levi asked. Erwin nodded. "Fuck."

"Is that a bad thing, Levi?" Levi shrugged.

"Yes...and no...I have an uncle who's pretty crazy. He's not the type of person I'd want at this event. Or any event for that matter." Erwin shrugged again.

"Then don't put him on the guest list. I get the feeling this will be an important thing. I would recommend broadcasting it to all of your territories in order to show the unification between Titans and humans. Admittedly, you may need to explain that you had Eren unconscious for the end of the war because all his soldiers know he would never sit quietly and watch the humans fall."

"So...video it is then?" Eren asked, looking to Levi for confirmation. Levi nodded.

"Sorry you had to get dragged into the political side of things, Eren." Erwin watched the two closely.

"I'm surprised you're just going along with this, Levi. Why go along with Eren's whim?" Levi looked at him in surprise. Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's kind of an apology. He didn't want to be my queen, yet I've forced him to anyway. Not to mention, I want to keep him happy in anyway that I can." Erwin nodded.

"Alright, then let's discuss the rest."

After about four hours of planning, Levi found out about an interesting component. 

"The bride is supposed to wear a dress?" He glanced over at Eren. Eren had looked extraordinary in his green dress, which had then been turned into a jumpsuit. Eren glared at him.

"No." Eren said. 

"Yes, the bride is supposed to wear a dress. The bride and groom generally wear all white, except for some flowers or additional decoration. The bride normally wears a gorgeous dress that is generally lacy and has a ridiculously long train." Eren glared at Levi. He could almost see Levi picturing Eren in a lacy white dress with soft, delicate lace trailing after him. 

"No. I'm not wearing a dress. I may be your queen, but I refuse to let any of my soldiers see me in a dress," Eren hissed dangerously. Levi shrugged and stared down at him.

"What if we made it _look_ like it was pants?"

"No."

"What if we made it-"

"NO."

"What if we-"

"I said no already, Levi. I'm not going to keep repeating myself! I'm not wearing a fucking dress!" Levi sighed. 

"You'd look so pretty in one too," he pouted. Eren sighed and shook his head. He turned back to Erwin.

"How long will it take to write invitations?" Erwin thought and his eyebrows did their twitchy twitch ritual. 

"If you start now and individualize the invitations? It should only take maybe one to two weeks." Eren nodded and turned to Levi.

"Then let's get started."


	14. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi must meet their guests for the wedding. An odd mix of human and titan gather to watch a male on male wedding that is being broadcasted to every planet in their nation. No biggie.
> 
> Also, I'm skipping the writing of letters because I'm lazy and don't want to write out each one individually.

"Are you nervous?" Levi asked Eren. Eren jolted in surprise, his face going pale.

"Y-yeah." He responded, looking down.

"Second thoughts?"

"No. We've been over this Levi. As soon as the invitations went out, I cut off any escape route I may have had." Levi sighed in frustration and turned Eren to look at him.

"Then why are you panicking??" Eren sighed.

"It's just nerves. I know how important this is...and it's making me think I'm not ready. Besides, I always thought my marriage would be between me and a human female. No offense, Levi." Levi huffed. Then Levi saw the familiar glow in his eyes that said he'd had an idea. He looked down at Eren with a mischievous smile.

"As punishment for that comment, you have to wear a dress at the reception." Eren's jaw dropped and Levi nearly laughed. Eren stared at Levi in horror.

"No fucking way."

"You're doing it, whether you like it or not. Come on, let me have a little fun every now and then!" Eren glared at his husband-to-be. This guy actually had the guts to say that Eren should wear a dress to a reception that everyone will be watching. Eren sighed.

"I'll do it, but only if you make sure there are no cameras or recordings of it. I don't want to be seen as a guy that cross dresses. I will only do it if I can be sure that only close friends see me like that." Levi grinned, knowing he'd won.

"Deal. I even happen to have the perfect dress for you!"

"Hold it. Make sure that there are no cameras." Levi sighed and pulled a communicator out of his pocket. 

"Erwin?" A holographic image of Erwin appeared.

"What is it, Levi?"

"Eren doesn't want cameras or recordings of the reception. Think you can make sure of that?" Erwin blinked in surprise but nodded.

"Sure but why?" Levi grinned evilly.

" _Eren_ has a little surprise for the guests." Eren glared daggers at Levi.

"More like you have an evil gift for Eren, but fine. As for you, Eren, if you're listening to this then good luck." With that, the Erwin on the communicator disappeared. Levi turned back to Eren and covered his eyes as Levi led him up to his room. Eren sighed but went along with him. Eren heard Levi open something.

"Alright. Open your eyes." Eren rolled them before opening but stared in shock at the dress in front of him. He turned to look at Levi, who was staring at him eagerly.

"You know what? This may not be too bad."

Two hours Later at the reception

"Are you regretting what you said?" Levi teased Eren. Eren blushed but glared up at him.

"Fuck. Off." Levi laughed at that and ruffled Eren's hair.

"Eren??" A woman's voice cut through the crowd. Eren winced but turned to face the approaching woman.

"Hi, mom. It's been a while, hasn't it?" His mother raked him over with fierce, golden amber eyes. 

"Eren you...you look really good!" she said in surprise. Eren blushed, ignoring the chuckle that came from his husband.

The dress that Levi had picked was loose around his top half and spread around his legs. The top half was a ruffled white while the bottom was a rich, dark green. It was like pine needles, almost. It held onto his waist with a thin, gold cord. Eren was still suspicious that there may be actual gold in it, but Levi had insisted there wasn't. Eren nodded and accepted his mothers compliment.

"But why are you wearing a dress, Eren?" she asked. Eren winced.

"Apparently this is my punishment for saying that when I'd imagined my wedding, I'd expected to be marrying a human female. Probably not the best thing to say to your fiance on the day of your wedding." Carla laughed. 

"Relax. You're father and I teased each other endlessly on the day we were married. Are you going to be wearing a dress for the actual ceremony too?" Eren laughed at that.

"Goodness no. I have no intentions of being seen throughout the nation as a cross-dresser. No offense intended to cross-dressers, I just don't do that sort of thing. It makes me feel weird." Carla chuckled at that.

"Ah, to be young again. And you there, thank you for looking after my son. Keep up the good work," she said to Levi. Levi nodded.

"I intend to take very good care of him. Thank you for coming and please, help yourself to refreshments." She nodded and walked away. Levi straightened. 

There was a slight pause while the two stood, waiting for other guests to arrive.

"I noticed you swore considerably less with your mother around," Levi commented. Eren flinched and looked away, feeling his grooms amused gaze on him. Eren glared at him.

"Shut up. Would you cuss around your mother?" Levi shrugged.

"Only if she let me." Eren sighed. 

"Yeah, that's never flown in my house." The bell rang, signalling the start of the ceremony. Eren straightened. "I'm going to go get dressed. See you soon." Levi nodded and took his position as the guests sat down. Levi surveyed the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces.

On his side in the front row was his mother, Kuchel. In the row behind her were his best friends. Petra, Gunther, Erd, Oluo, Farlan, and Isabel. That was basically it except for some high ranking officials who were there simply for publicity's sake. He watched them happily before turning his attention to Eren's side.

In the front row of Eren's side sat his mother and sister, Mikasa. From what Levi had understood, first row was for immediate family. Others would be sitting in the rows behind. In the second row, sat what remained of his squad. Jean (Horseface), Annie (Bitch Queen of Flat Chests), Reiner (An Ox that Flys), Bertolt (The Beanpole that leads to the Castle), and Armin (Blonde Coconut). He liked the nicknames that Eren had told him for his friends. In the third row were more important officials, including Erwin and Hange, who Levi had taken to calling 'Shitty Glasses'. 

When it was his turn, Levi walked smoothly down the aisle. He waited next to the pulpit and when Eren appeared, he was awed. Eren was wearing a crisp white suit with a dark blue flower in the breast. Silver embroidery made shapes dance down his sides. His hair was smoothed back and his smile was nervous but still there. His green eyes seemed to shine.

 _Fuck, he's gorgeous._ Levi thought.

For Eren, walking down the aisle was nerve racking. With each step he took, he felt like someone was pouring molten steel over his shoulders. Like the weight was just increasing. He looked at Levi, who watched him with stars in his eyes. Eren hadn't ever seen Levi look so shocked or impressed before. But he smiled hesitantly as he joined his fiance on the stand. The priest, a well known earth cleric, had been called to ask if they would be husband and wife. There was no need for wedding vows, but both of them had decided to go along with it just for the humans. After all, the titans were fine with just the hive-king declaring his mate.

"Eren Jaeger. I vow that I shall treasure and love you. I shall shower you with adoration and gifts, and provide a home, a family, and a life for you. I shall care for you until the day I die and am burned to ashes. I shall cherish you like you are the light of my life, which you are. You're light burns brighter than a thousand suns and blazed strong, even on the battlefield. I know that I kidnapped you, and forced you to come here. I know that you resented me at first but I now ask of you to become my partner, the greatest request a Titan can make of another. I cannot make up for my past actions, so here I vow that if you accept me, I will do everything I can to make new, better memories." Eren smiled softly at the pure passion that Levi had.

"Levi Ackerman. I know that we started off as enemies and that I thought I would never forgive you or myself for the end of the war. However, the end of the war brought new chances as it did loss. I mourn for the death of my comrades but hope that together, our species can work together. I desire a better future for myself and my people and the only way to that is with you. I have grown to know you not just as king, but as a person. You are kind and good and more than I expected to get in life. So I vow that if you accept me and all my flaws, I will accept you and welcome you into my life as not just a friend or enemy, but as a partner. This I vow and this I shall keep."

"Do you, Eren Jaeger, accept Levi Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Levi Ackerman, accept Eren Jaeger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." 

"Congratulations. You may kiss your bride." Eren flushed pink but Levi leaned down and kissed him. It was chaste and sweet. Innocent for the camera, even though Eren could feel the restrained desire. Cheers broke out among the company and the newly-weds smiled at the crowd. The recordings turned off and the guests mingled freely. Eren sighed in exhaustion.

"You alright Eren?" Eren looked up at his new husband. Levi was looking down at him with concern obvious in his eyes. Eren smiled softly.

"I'm probably better than I have been in a long time."

"Probably?" Levi question. Eren smiled wider.

"Most likely."


	15. Discussions that Eren would rather not have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While chatting with the guests, Hanji -fucking Hanji- decides to bring up the topic of the wedding night. Which just so happens to be something Eren "forgot" about.  
> Eren's POV

Eren smiled. Even though this was basically a way to symbolize the end of the war and acceptance of humans into titan society, Eren still couldn't help but feel happy. He was married and had a husband he felt he could come to love. Not to mention that everyone precious to him was here and enjoying themselves with him. He smiled as Erwin and Hanji came over. Those two had been an unofficial thing for as long as Eren could remember. 

_Maybe Levi and I getting together will push them to finally get married._ He thought for a moment.

"Congratulations, Eren, Levi," Erwin said pleasantly. Eren smiled at him.

"Thanks for all the hard work you put into helping us prepare it, Levi. It makes me happy to see you and Hanji together again. It made me feel guilty, stealing you away from her," Eren teased. The two blushed and looked away, stammering that they weren't whatever Eren seemed to think they were. Levi tilted his head in confusion and leaned down to whisper in Eren's ear.

"What is that about?" Eren smirked and turned to whisper a response.

"They've been an unofficial thing for years. I'm kind of hoping that us getting together will push those two to finally get married. Seriously, they've been going out as 'friends' for years now. And the flirting...ugh, that was just awful when we were in the war." Levi chuckled and straightened. Hanji glared at Eren. Then she gave a calculating smile. The one that made Eren worry that she was going to dissect him. 

"What about you guys? Are you gonna get right into it as soon as we're all gone, or are you going to wait?" Levi tilted his head, not understanding. It took Eren a moment to get what she was referring to, but when he did he blushed furiously.

"Hanji!!" he cried softly, embarrassed by the direct question. Hanji grinned in victory.

"I'm lost. What are we talking about?" Levi asked, clearly not following. Erwin raised his eyebrows and Hanji stared at Eren in shock. Eren in question, flushed a bright pink and covered his face.

"We're talking about the wedding night, of course!" Hanji said, teasing the blushing bride. Levi tilted his head. 

"What's so special about the wedding night?" All of them stared at Eren. One of the three in confusion, the other two in shock. 

"You didn't tell him??" Hanji whispered gleefully. Eren shook his head and peered between his fingers.

"It must've slipped my mind in all the rush to get everything ready," he murmured. 

_Fuck! Now they're going to tell Levi what it is! How the hell do I get out of this one??? Wait. Maybe if they think I was just so flustered, they'll let it slide and not tell him! Maybe...maybe I have a chance!_

"Yes! I get to be the one to tell him then!" Hanji said excitedly. Eren groaned inwardly.

_Shit. I forgot I was dealing with Hanji. Fucking Hanji!!_

"What's the wedding night? Why is it so important?" Levi asked Hanji. Hanji smiled, clearly feeling important. Eren glared at her and she grinned, looking like a cat that had just had a bowl of cream placed in front of its face. She turned to Levi.

"Have you two done it?" Levi jolted in surprise.

"What is **it**?" Hanji grinned excitedly. 

"It is a code word for sex. Have you had sex with Eren? I'm guessing not from the reaction." Levi shook his head.

"We have not. I wouldn't touch Eren if he didn't want to do it." Eren smiled, relieved, behind his hands.

 _Maybe I'll get out of it anyway. If I tell Levi that I don't want to, he might not. As long as Hanji keeps her fucking mouth shut, I'll be safe. I don't even know if we **can** have sex. How do titans get it up anyway??_ Eren quickly cut off his train of thought. Only to hear what Hanji was saying.

"You're in luck then, Levi! The wedding night is a human tradition where the newlyweds have sex until early in the morning! Even better for you, I'm pretty sure Eren is a cherry boy." Eren flushed deeply at that. 

_How??? How do you know these things, Hanji??? I've never told anyone that and I sure as hell never planned to!! How in the world do you figure these things out?? Do you just monitor us and watch us all the time to check our levels of sexual activity? Actually...I wouldn't put it past Hanji._

"What is a 'cherry boy'?" Levi asked in confusion. Hanji grins.

"You know what a virgin is?" At Levi's nod, she continued talking. "That's what a cherry boy is."

Levi stared at Eren in shock and Eren buried his hands in his face again. Erwin chuckled and pulled them away.

"Relax, Eren. It's not like you could have kids anyways. You are a male after all." Levi tilted his head.

"What are you talking about? Of course he can have children." They stared at him. Thankfully, none of the others guests had noticed the odd conversation going on. It made Eren pray to any god he could think of that no cameras would show up and record this conversation. 

"What do you mean he can have children?" Erwin asked. Hanji nodded, eagerly. Levi paused to think.

"Well, even if he doesn't have the natural organs to have children, it's fine because my sperm will form an artificial womb that will quickly become fertilized. All titans have this ability as long as they have the male genitalia." Eren stared at him. 

_I can bear kids??? Wait. More important, his sperm forms an artificial womb??? How the hell is that even possible?? Please don't make me have sex. I'm not ready for children._

After the guests had gone home

"So, let's go." Levi scooped Eren into his arms. Eren jolted and squirmed in Levi's arms. 

"Wait! Where are we going??" Levi stared at him.

"My room." His voice was a growl that made Eren shiver. Levi's voice promised... _something._ Whatever it was, Eren didn't know. They reached his room and Levi began pulling Eren's clothes off. 

"What are you doing??" Eren protested. But when he looked at Levi's eyes, he was struck silent. Levi pressed his head against Eren's half exposed chest.

"I'm sorry Eren. I've waited too long for this. I want you. I want to take and claim and mark every part of you. Can I?" Eren stared at Levi's eyes. They were blown with lust, silver barely there. Eren sighed but went limp in Levi's arms. He nodded slowly.

"Just...be gentle. Please." Levi's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. He smirked and Eren shivered under his raking gaze.

"Of course, Eren. I'll take _good_ care of you tonight."


	16. Cumming Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, IT'S SMUT TIME!!  
> Happy wedding night to Levi and Eren.  
> Eren's POV

Eren shivered as Levi uttered those words. He felt his cock twitch at that and he felt a flush spread across his face. Levi slowly stripped Eren, leaving him bare on the bed. Levi licked his lips appreciatively. 

"Gods, had I known you'd look this good...I should've done this sooner." Eren blushed and curled up on himself. Levi smirked and slowly but gently pressed Eren's legs apart. "No, no. You can't hide yourself from me. You've hidden this gorgeous body since the day you got here."

"But you're still wearing clothes. I'm not showing you anything until you're undressed too." With this proclamation, he snapped his legs shut and curled them tightly against his chest, glaring at Levi. Levi only chuckled but Eren saw him lick his lips. 

"Are you sure you can handle what I've got to show you?" Eren glared at him.

"Whatever you've got to show me is likely going to be up my ass soon, so shut up and undress." Levi chuckled but obediently removed his clothes. Eren let out a soft hum of approval as he stared at Levi's form. 

_Damn, he's huge!_ Levi was longer and thicker than Eren. His skin was pale and spotted with scales. 

"You want a better look?" Levi asked him. Eren blushed but nodded. Levi pushed Eren off the bed.

"L-Levi??" All the sudden he found himself face to face with Levi junior. Eren blushed and a low chuckle emanated from Levi.

"There you go, front and center view. And it's a close up." Eren studied Levi's cock, noticing the small ridges along it. Eren hesitantly took it into his hand, noting the low appreciative groan that Levi let out. Eren hesitantly began to stroke it, tightening his grip slightly whenever he went over one of the ridges. Soon Levi was rutting into his hand.

"F-fuck!" Levi growled. Eren let go of his cock. He was hesitant to try what he was about to considering Levi's size, but he wanted Levi to feel good. Where he was getting these impulses from, Eren had no clue. Levi growled softly as Eren didn't immediately begin stroking him again. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I'm going to try something different. Just...just try to hold still until I give you a signal that it's alright." Levi tilted his head but jolted as soon as Eren licked the tip of his cock. 

"E-Eren!" Eren braced himself and swallowed Levi's cock as far as he could. He felt Levi stiffen and a low groan echoed around him. Eren slowly began to bob his head, taking more of Levi's cock in each time. Soon Eren's nose almost touched Levi's stomach. He could feel Levi's cock pressing against the back of his throat. He swallowed and saw Levi's head throw back. "Fuck!"

Eren slid off with a wet plop. Levi stared down at him, lust and pleasure warring in his eyes.

"Why...why did you stop?" Eren smiled. 

"I wanted to let you know that I think I can take you now." He leaned back down but a hand in his hair stopped him.

"W-what should I do?" Eren smiled and licked the tip, causing Levi to groan.

"Just go with what feels right. You don't have to hold still anymore." With that, Eren swallowed Levi down all the way. A groan ripped free of Levi and Eren felt him thrust into Eren's mouth. Eren swallowed him to avoid choking and hummed around him, making Levi thrust in again. Eren continued to bob and hum, meeting each of Levi's thrusts. This caused Levi to groan and cry out with pleasure.

"E-Eren! I-I'm going to...I'm going to cum!" Eren gave a particularly harsh suck at that and felt Levi cum. His cum was salty and Eren pulled off again, swallowing it. Levi stared at him. "Did...did you just...swallow my cum?" 

"Yup!" Eren said. 

"Fuck." Levi pushed Eren onto the bed and Eren felt Levi lift up his ass. 

"L-Levi? What're you-ah!!" Eren felt a wet muscle press slightly into his ass. Eren moaned as he felt Levi's tongue pry him open. He felt it recede and he moaned a gasp as he felt himself try to grasp at nothing. Levi chuckled.

"Mm. You taste so good Eren." With that Levi inserted it further and Eren arched his back.

 _His tongue! It's...longer and more...flexible! I can feel him...so deep!!_ Then Levi found Eren's prostate. A scream of pleasure rolled off his lips and Levi paused. Then licked it again to the same result. Eren could literally feel Levi smirking against his ass as he began to lavish the bundle of nerves. Eren jerked and writhed beneath him.

"Levi! No...I can't! I'm going to...cum!!" Eren could feel his orgasm approaching. He could feel that familiar warmth building in him. But right before he could cum, Levi pulled out. Eren whined at that but felt something much larger press against his hole. His eyes widened and Levi thrust in completely, hitting his prostate in one go. Eren arched his back and came with a moan of pleasure. Levi looked down at his bride who's chest was now painted white.

"I didn't even have to touch you and you came. Such a good boy," he purred. Eren glared at him weakly.

"Of course...I would've cum...untouched...you were teasing me...too much," he panted. Levi licked his lips and Eren began to feel like prey underneath a predator.

"Well, let's hope you can take me until I've finished." Eren's eyes widened as he realized what Levi was talking about. He tried to tell him to stop but Levi began thrusting into him in a fast, unrelenting pace. Eren's screams of protest from overstimulation quickly turned to moans of pleasure. Levi thrust into him powerfully and came in him. Eren could feel the warmth next to his stomach. 

It wasn't uncomfortable...but it was foreign. However, Levi didn't stop. Eren moaned and came again. 

"Levi...no more...please..." Levi looked down at his exhausted bride. Eren gazed at him pleading. Levi sighed but lay down next to Eren. 

"Fine. I'll let you sleep. The sperm needs time to form the womb anyway. But we're continuing this tomorrow." With that he came in Eren's ass again, causing a moan to fall from his lips and causing Eren to clamp around him. Levi stroked his brides hair, noting that his eyes had dulled with exhaustion. Within a few moments they both were asleep. 


	17. Waking up to Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get up.  
> Eren's POV

Eren yawned as he began to wake up. For whatever reason, he was really tired. His hips and ass hurt, like someone had spanked him. But that was ridiculous, no one had spanked Eren since he was ten. Then he remembered the previous night. His face went red and he peeked over his shoulder. Levi was still there and breathing softly. Eren smiled and shifted so he could go to the bathroom. Then he froze and stared.

 _Levi's still in me! And how in the hell is he still hard??_ Eren squirmed, awkwardly trying to pull off of Levi's cock. Then two hands slipped around his waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eren peered over. Levi was staring at him. 

"I need to go to the bathroom," Eren said. Levi looked down at where they were connected and shook his head.

"I'm not coming out soon."

"Why not?"

"I'm stuck." Eren froze how in the hell was Levi stuck?? He pulled and then realized that he could feel something...almost _round_ in his ass. He stared at Levi.

"Did your cock...inflate?" Levi nodded.

"It's normal here. It's to help make sure no sperm is lost. Do humans not do that?" Levi seemed confused. Eren sighed.

"That's known as 'knotting.' No, humans don't do that. Generally once we climax a few times, we pull out and let both of us rest. It's easier that way. By the way, how long do you think your knot will last?" Levi shrugged. 

"I've never done this before so I wouldn't know how long I could go on for. I don't know if it will instantly recede or if it will take time for the knot to go down or what. I mean, I've never had sex with anyone else before you." Eren nodded and lay back down. Having a knot wasn't pleasurable but it wasn't painful either. It just kind of sat there, like an inanimate object. Levi shifted and Eren felt it brush his prostate. He gasped a soft moan and covered his mouth. Levi stopped shifting. 

"What was that?" he asked. Eren shook his head.

"It was nothing, don't mind me." He could feel Levi's eyes on him. Then Levi rocked his hips, rubbing his prostate again. Eren moaned again. He glanced over his shoulder at Levi who was beginning to smirk. "Please don't Levi. I'm still tired from last night."

"I'll be gentle. After all, there's no need to hurry since we've got all the time in the world." With that he rocked his hips again, making Eren shiver and clench around him. Levi let out a low purr of appreciation. His hand slipped forward and began to stroke the skin just above Eren's cock. Eren felt his cock twitch and he began to try and shift around, not caring if this caused Levi's knot to rub against his prostate. He just needed friction on his neglected and weeping cock. Levi chuckled deeply.

"You want me to touch it?" One of his fingers slid against Eren's cock for a brief moment and Eren felt his hips jerk, impaling himself on the knot. Eren nodded, pleading. "What do we say?"

Eren nearly growled from frustration at the purred question in his ear. But when Levi brushed it again and Eren felt the imminent need to be touched, he gasped.

"Please...please Levi, touch me." He heard a hum of approval.

"Good boy." With that, Levi's hands wrapped around Eren's cock, making him arch his back and moan loudly. Levi began to gently rock his hips into Eren while slowly stroking his cock. Eren moaned and writhed with each movement. Soon the thrusts and strokes became faster and Eren was moaning loud enough he was sure they could hear him in the halls outside. 

"L-Levi! I-I'm cumming! Cumming!!" Levi breathed in his ear, earning a gasp.

"Cum for me then, Eren." Eren came and saw white. He felt warmth shoot into his stomach and glared accusingly at Levi.

"You came? Again?" Levi shrugged.

"It just happened." Eren groaned.

"We may be stuck like this for hours now!" Levi chuckled. 

"Oh relax. I've already told servants that they're to leave food and water outside the door and not disturb us for a week. We have as much time in the world as we need." Eren stared at him in shock.

"A week??" Levi stared at him.

"Hanji said it was the average amount of time. Is it not?" Eren sighed.

"Never trust anything Hanji says. Hanji can't be trusted." Levi was quiet for a moment and then smiled and kissed Eren's hair.

"I don't mind this lie since now you're all mine for a week."


	18. I feel funny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren begins to feel funny a week after having sex with Levi.  
> Eren's POV

Eren yawned, feeling tired for some reason. Actually...not for some reason.

_I can't believe Levi made me have sex with him for a **week**._

Eren groaned softly and rubbed his stomach. He felt...odd. Like he was full. 

_I wonder if-chocolate..._

Eren blinked in confusion. Why had he started thinking about chocolate?? But...now that he was...he really wanted chocolate. He longed to taste the rich but sweet flavor on his lips. And he didn't want just any chocolate. He wanted dark chocolate. Just imagining the bittersweet flavor had his mouth watering. He went down to the pantry, suddenly hungry. He grabbed a couple of random fruits and retreated back to his room. He stared at his room and all the sudden something seemed...off about it. He looked around.

"I need to change this." He began moving around his room, shifting things and putting things everywhere. Soon he looked over it and felt a spike of nervousness. He reorganized everything. He didn't even notice when Levi came in.

"What're you doing, Eren?" Levi asked. Eren jolted, fear and joy shooting through him at the same time. He stared at Levi, clutching his chest. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. 

"You startled me, Levi!" He said. Eren snuggled into one of the piles of blankets and pillows he'd made. Wait. Why had he messed up his room again?? Eren stared over his room. It was completely disorganized. Nothing was where it should be and his pets, Connie, Sasha, and Marco, were staring at him with concern obvious in their eyes. Eren flushed.

"Sorry, Levi. I don't know what came over me." He quickly began scooping up everything and putting it back where it should be. Levi chuckled.

"It's fine, I like seeing you flustered." Eren blushed and looked away, busying himself with cleaning up his room. "Are you up for some?" 

Eren glared at Levi.

"Levi, you were fucking my ass for a week and you still aren't satisfied?" Eren asked, annoyed. Levi held up his hands in a calming manner. But what he said was just begging for an argument.

"I was waiting for months to breed that sweet ass." Eren glared at him. Flattery would get him no where.

"Well whoop de fucking doo, Levi. I don't give a crap. It is how it is. You waited then, you can wait now. I'm not in the mood," Eren said as he turned back to his work. Levi came up behind him and squeezed Eren's ass slowly, grinding his hard on against the soft flesh.

"You may not be in the mood, but I am. And I know how much you love taking my cock up your ass." Eren slipped out of his grasp and glared at him.

"What do you want? A hand job? Or do you prefer when I use my mouth? However, the answer to sex, is no. I'm not doing that." With that he turned away. He heard Levi's frustrated growl and immediately he felt bad. No. He felt _horrible._ How could he say that to Levi? Levi, who'd been so kind and gentle with him? Levi, who'd waited months after his arrival for him to let him have sex?

"What is with you today?" Eren turned, tears beading in his eyes.

"I don't know," he hiccuped. Levi quickly hurried over.

"Hey, hey, shhh. If you didn't want to have sex that badly, you could've just said so." Eren shook his head.

"I just...I don't know what's going on with me. First I was hungry, then I messed up my room, then I got angry at you for no reason...I don't know what's wrong with me today." Levi stared at him. Then Levi's hand just started rubbing Eren's stomach.

"Eren, do you feel full? Like there's still something inside you?" Eren nodded. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just uncomfortable. I don't really like it but it doesn't really matter."

"It might."

"What do you mean, Levi?"

"Eren, let's go get the doctor who lives in the castle, yeah?" Eren stared at Levi in confusion.

"I don't understand. _Why_ do I need to see the doctor? Why are you acting this way? I don't know what's going on." Eren said. He could see the hurt in Levi's eyes when Eren didn't immediately follow him. Then Levi sighed.

"Alright. I'll get the doctor and you wait here. I'm going to have him perform a basic test to see if some of my cum is stuck in you. Okay? It could cause a problem if we don't get it checked out, so it's better to check it out now then wait. Are you okay with that, Eren?" Eren hesitantly nodded. He didn't really understand what Levi was going on about but he immediately began to whimper once Levi shut the door. Something in him was calling to Levi, begging him to stay next to Eren and never leave. A few minutes later, Levi returned with a titan doctor. The doctor approached Eren carefully.

"Alright, regina, I need to check you. Do you mind?" Eren curled up on himself, whining softly. Something was telling him to do this. Some sort of instinct that said, _this isn't your mate. Don't let them touch you._

"Rex? Do you mind helping me here?" Immediately Levi moved forward making soft crooning noises to Eren.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You're okay, Eren. This is to make sure you aren't hurt. Remember? Having the doctor here is a good thing. He'll help you out with your uncomfortable feeling." Levi rubbed his head against Eren's cheek and slowly Eren relaxed. 

"Alright, regina, do you mind taking off your pants and rolling onto your stomach?" the doctor asked. Eren hesitantly took off his pants. Levi had a thing for claiming Eren whenever he felt like it, so Eren had learned there was no point in wearing underwear. He rolled over and lifted his ass in the air. Something was screaming that this was wrong. The only one who should see him in this position of submission was Levi. Eren began to curl in on himself but the doctor caught his ass and began to pry his asshole open. Eren's whines increased in pitch and fervor as he felt them fingering him open. 

"It's alright, Eren. You're safe. I'm right here. I wouldn't let him hurt you and if he even tried, I'd tear him limb from limb, okay? You're safe. Don't worry." Eren hesitantly calmed down although he occasionally whined or whimpered. Finally the doctor pulled his fingers out and let go of Eren. Eren quickly sat curled up against Levi. He needed the reassurance his husband could provide. 

"Well? Is he alright?" Levi asked, concern thick in his voice. The doctor smiled brightly.

"I highly doubt there is any need to be concerned. Actually, you should be overjoyed, rex!" Levi growled and the doctor backed up a few steps.

"And _why_ should I be overjoyed?" Eren looked up hesitantly. Levi looked positively livid. The doctor went pale but continued regardless. It was clear the doctor was pleased.

"Because he's pregnant!"


	19. Make way for the pregnant daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's confused and frightened. He's pregnant. Oh gods, he's pregnant.  
> Eren's POV

Eren froze in shock. He was...pregnant? Something in him seemed to purr at that, as if he already knew he was pregnant but was happy to have it confirmed.

"He's...he's pregnant?" Levi gasped, his eyes wide with awe. The doctor smiled at him and looked around the room. 

"Yes, and by the looks of things, he's already started nesting. Keep an eye on him. He'll likely go through mood swings but other than that, he should be fine. Let me know if he gets hurt or if something happens." With that, the doctor stood up and left. Levi turned and stared at Eren in wonder.

"We're going to be parents, Eren." 

Eren shivered. He had two instincts in him. One of them was screaming with joy, exploding with happiness at having successfully become pregnant. The other, was his human rationality screaming that since he was male, there was no way that Eren was pregnant. Eren stared at his hands, which shook. Then two warm hands covered his own and he looked up at Levi. Levi had a look of nervous excitement on his face.

"It'll be alright, Eren. I'll take care of you. Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you Eren." Eren nodded slowly and lay back down. 

"I...I don't think I can be a parent...Levi. I've killed...so many...I've let down so many others...I can't..." Eren trailed off, a tear streaking down his cheek. He lay back and felt Levi gently begin to rub his stomach.

"It'll be okay Eren. You'll be okay. You can do this. You're strong enough to do this." Eren sobbed softly and Levi cradled him to his chest. Levi began to rock him back and forth slowly. Then Eren was shocked as Levi began to sing. 

" _Wiegenlied und gute Nacht, mit Rosen, die bettlägerig sind._

_Mit ausgebreiteten Lilien ist Babys kleines Bett._

_Lege dich jetzt hin und ruhe dich aus, möge dein Schlaf gesegnet sein._

_Lege dich jetzt hin und ruhe dich aus, möge dein Schlaf gesegnet sein._

_Wiegenlied und gute Nacht, die Freude deiner Mutter._

_Helle Engel neben meinem Schatz bleiben._

_Sie werden dich in Ruhe bewachen, du wirst auf meiner Brust aufwachen._

_Sie werden dich in Ruhe bewachen, du wirst auf meiner Brust aufwachen._ "

Eren slowly found himself drifting off to the unfamiliar tune. It sounded like it was being sung in German but it'd been so long since he'd heard German spoken that he'd forgotten the meaning to the words. So Eren drifted off to sleep with a gentle hand in his hair and a sweet song in his ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lullaby Translation.
> 
> Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedtight.  
> With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed.  
> Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed.  
> Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed.
> 
> Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight.  
> Bright angels beside my darling abide.  
> They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast.  
> They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast.


	20. Life as a pregnant man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going over Eren's everyday life.  
> Eren's POV

Every day gets increasingly awkward for Eren. Every day he's treated like a glass vase: delicate and about to fall. Well, they weren't wrong with the last one. Since Eren's stomach had swollen with the burden of children, it would feel like he was unstable. He couldn't stand the way he was used to or he might fall flat on his face. 

His pets had also changed with pregnancy. Connie had taken to sitting at attention next to the door every night as Eren fell asleep. Eren would wake to occasional growling as someone tried to come in to check on him only to meet Connie instead. Sasha had begun bringing him flowers and decorating his room. Sometimes she would come over and run her hands through his hair. It was odd. Marco was constantly fluttering around him, crooning with concern and darting to help him at every turn.

Then there was Levi.

Eren felt his eye twitch in annoyance when he thought of Levi. Levi had become steadily more and more protective until he was the only one allowed in and out of Eren's room. Apparently he'd become paranoid that someone would try to hurt Eren, even though he could see into _and control_ the minds of everyone in the palace. He always seemed just a breath away and would immediately come running if Eren so much as blinked wrong. Eren didn't understand why Levi was so concerned. Why any of them were, for that matter. 

He was a grown man! He'd be fine, he knew how to take care of himself. Then he thought about it for a moment.

 _Oh yeah. Men aren't supposed to have kids. Maybe that's why they're so protective and careful of me?_ Eren thought.

He sighed and flopped back on his bed. Connie jumped up and began licking his face. Eren sighed and stroked Connie's fur. He'd even been banned from overseeing the training of the troops. And because of all that, Eren was going stir crazy. He wanted out. He wanted to walk around and observe everything happening. It made him feel sick to be stuck inside all the time.

"Eren? Are you alright?" Levi asked through the door. Eren sighed.

"Yup. I'm fine. Just really wishing I hadn't been placed under house arrest," he called. Levi opened the door and stared at Eren with a concerned expression.

"You sure?" Eren nodded but didn't get up. He didn't want to. Getting up meant facing Levi and Levi always knew when Eren wasn't feeling alright. Although, to be fair, most of the reasons Eren didn't feel alright were because of Levi. He shut his eyes and tried to take a nap. At least until Levi had gone away. Once Levi was gone, Eren turned to Marco.

"Marco, can we go flying?" Marco tilted his head at Eren. Eren frowned at the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look. He knew that Marco understood what flying was. He'd taught Marco. But he sighed and went up to touch the reins that had been developed for riding Marco. "Flying?" 

Marco looked away at his question. Eren sighed.

"Not you too." He collapsed on the bed again and began to cry.

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want this. Being cooped up like this was horrible and driving him crazy. He winced as he felt something hit him. From the inside. He stared at his stomach and nearly gasped when he felt it again. Was the baby...kicking?? He chuckled at the thought. Maybe his falling onto the sheets had disturbed its nap and now it was punishing him to let him know not to do that. Eren chuckled and shook his head at the thought. 

"Fine. I won't flop onto the bed but stop kicking," he muttered. His face flushed. He'd seen pregnant women and happy fathers talking to stomachs before when they thought the kid was developed enough. It was embarrassing but he'd done it. Eren had just done it. He blushed further and buried his face in his hands. There was a low rumbling noise from Connie, almost like a chuckle. He glared at the two furred beasts and Sasha simply gave him a toothy grin. He glanced at Marco who tilted his head in what Eren could swear was sympathy. He groaned and buried his face in the pillows. He winced as he felt a pain in his lower abdomen and back. Was the kid kicking down there now?

"Eren?" Eren looked up to see Levi watching him in the doorway. When had that opened? Eren sat up, ignoring the pain in his back and abs when he did.

"Yeah?" Levi smiled, clearly reassured that Eren was talking to him properly now. 

"Do you want to start thinking of names together? Or would you rather sleep?" Eren immediately straightened, looking at his husband eagerly.

"Yes! Can we do it outside though?" Levi frowned when Eren asked if they could do it outside.

"Why outside? It's dangerous, Eren." Eren groaned and stared at his husband with pleading puppy eyes. He sighed loudly and leaned back.

"I'm tired of being cooped up, Levi. I want to go out and at least get a breath of fresh air. Please? Can we??" Eren was begging at this point, desperate to escape this stuffy interior. "Even Marco won't let me fly with him!"

Levi chuckled at that and ran a knuckle under Marco's chin. Marco purred at that.

"Someone know's it's dangerous for you to go flying now that you're pregnant." Levi watched as Eren drooped, the light in his eyes dulling. Levi sighed in surrender. "Fine. We can come up with names out in the inner garden."

"Really??" Eren brightened immediately, eager and ready to go. He hopped to his feet and grabbed Levi's wrist, quickly dragging him towards the door so they could get there faster. Levi chuckled at Eren's obvious eagerness. Connie and Marco followed, with Sasha on Connie's back. Levi let Eren lead the way as they went to the inner garden, the garden right in the center of the palace. The palace was actually a ring with garden in the center. The inner garden was considered a holy place to the other titans and it was considered an honor to go there. Eren, of course, had no knowledge of this.

Eren smiled brightly as he felt the sun on his cheeks. It'd been so long since Levi had told him to keep the window shut that just the feeling of sun on his cheeks was pure bliss. He looked around the beautiful garden and parked himself under a large tree that looked similar to a weeping willow. With the exception that the trunk was silvery white with dark blue and clear leaves.

"So, Eren. What should we call our child?" Eren thought. He hadn't given any thought to it.

"Maybe...Liliana if it's a girl and...Andreas if it's a boy?" Levi studied him as he pondered the names. "What do you think?"

"In all honesty, I wasn't thinking of those. Those are a bit... _human_ for me. Can we at least have one titan name?" Eren nodded slowly.

"That's assuming we have twins. Oh! I have an idea! How about if it comes out more human than titan we'll have the first name be human and middle be titan. If it comes out looking more like a titan than a human, we'll have the first name be titan and middle be human. You okay with that?" Levi nodded.

"In that case, the name I had in mind for the girl was Terra and for the boy was Caelum. You okay with those?" Eren nodded, pleased. 

"I like those names! I'm glad one of us put some actual thought into this," he said sheepishly. Levi chuckled and nodded. 

"Now then, you should go back to your room." Eren immediately slumped. 

"Can I please just stay out here a little longer?" Levi sighed but nodded.

"Fine. We'll stay out here a little longer." Eren smiled and leaned against Levi, snuggling up close. 

"Thank you, Levi."

A few hours later

"Geez, if I'd known you were going to fall asleep on me like that, I would've sent you to bed anyways." Levi smiled down at Eren as he laid him carefully in bed. Eren was sleeping peacefully and Levi felt his heart swell when he saw Eren's distorted stomach. He was round with their children. Levi slipped the shirt up to expose some of Eren's skin and gently kissed the skin. He pulled back and smiled as he tucked Eren into his blankets. Eren shifted a little but then smiled.

"Levi...." He murmured. Levi smiled and kissed Eren's forehead.

"Sleep tight, my beauty."


	21. Let's make one more push.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that names are decided, I chose to skip all the waiting.   
> Eren's POV

Eren groaned as he woke up one morning. He hurt. Specifically in his lower back and stomach. Then he felt those muscles cramp and something wet began to leak down his legs. He groaned in pain and fell back, hands gripping the sheets. 

"Levi," he whispered, tears of pain in his eyes. Connie immediately took off, running through the halls, searching for Eren's husband. Once he found him, Levi was in the middle of a meeting with human dignitaries, he barked loudly. They all jolted.

"Jesus, fuck, that thing is massive!" one of them said. Erwin frowned as he looked at the dog.

"Isn't that Eren's dog? What did he call it again?" Levi got up and opened the door as the dignitaries began to murmur among one another.

"Eren?"

"Eren Jaeger, Humanity's Hope."

"Oh right, he got married to Levi almost a year ago now."

"Is he doing alright?"

"Why is his dog here?" Levi crouched down as Connie whined.

"Hey boy, what's wrong. Did Eren fall down the stairs?" he asked. Connie gave a frustrated whine and pulled on Levi's sleeve. Connie ran down the hallway and barked at Levi, looking between Levi and the hallway that would take him back to Eren.

"What's with it?"

"Connie, what's wrong?" Levi asked. Connie gave a frustrated bark and ran back to Levi, attempting to pull him down the hallway. Levi pulled back.

"Sorry, Connie, I can't play with you and Eren right now." Connie gave a frustrated bark and a screech pierced the air. Marco flew down the hallway, fluttering to a stop in front of Levi. The human dignitaries jerked back.

"What the hell is that thing??" Levi ignored them as he focused on the two animals with growing concern. Connie rarely left Eren's side without a good reason, and never left without Sasha. Marco on the other hand, _never_ left Eren. He took a hesitant step forward and noticed Connie's ear perk up and Marco let out a soft cry. He turned back to them, worry written all over his face.

"I think something may have happened to Eren. I'm sorry, but I should go. If it's nothing, I'll come right back." They nodded, surprised by the concern the alien was showing for one of their own. Levi hurried off, Marco's fluttering wings spurring him on from behind while Connie tugged him from the front. Soon Levi was all out sprinting. He didn't even realize that his panic was spreading to the citizens. All the humans however, began to notice as the guards and servants became jittery. Levi ran into Eren's room, breathing heavily. 

"Eren!" he cried when he saw Eren, clearly in pain on the bed. Eren looked up at his husband. He whined softly as he felt himself squeeze again.

"Levi...it hurts..." Levi realized immediately what was happening. 

"Oh god, you're going into labor." Eren's eyes widened and he cried out from the pain as a ripple ran through him. Levi's eyes flashed silver and mere moments later, the doctor was rushing into the room. He checked Eren and Levi grew more worried as he saw concern flash over the doctor's face.

"What's wrong?" The doctor shook his head and Eren watched the two through a haze of pain.

"He's already dilated about eight centimeters. We don't have enough time to get the proper equipment here to ensure the survival of both child and parent. The baby could be delivered any moment now." At that moment, Eren cried out loudly as pain shot through his body. His back arched and he collapsed back down, exhausted. Sasha kept running off and coming back with food to give him. 

"Eren. I need you to push. When your contractions hit, push with them. Okay? Eren, can you do that for me?" Eren slowly nodded, tears of pain dripping from his eyes as he watched Levi. When he felt one come, Eren clenched his muscles, forcing something out. 

"That's it, regina. You're getting there. It's coming out." Eren groaned but continued to push until he felt it slide out. The doctor quickly used his sharp claws to cut the umbilical cord. The doctor stood.

"That should be everything," he said. Eren groaned.

"Wait...there's something...still inside," he gasped. The doctor's eyes widened and he took a look. He cursed softly.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, worriedly as he held the first child. The doctor looked up at him.

"He's having twins." Levi's eyes widened as Eren cried out and contracted again. He quickly tried to force the child out. He groaned but managed to push it out. The doctor quickly cut it free and began rubbing Eren's hand softly.

"Shh, it's okay, regina. You're safe. They're both born. They're alright, you're fine. Would you like to hold one?" Eren nodded weakly and the doctor gently passed the second one to Eren.

"What are they? Their genders, I mean," Eren whispered hoarsely. The doctor smiled.

"The one you're holding is a girl, and the one rex is holding is a boy. Congratulations." With that the doctor excused himself after thoroughly checking to make sure the twins were born healthy. Levi sat down next to his beloved. 

"Look at them. They're so quiet," he crooned softly. Eren nodded and studied his children. 

The boy had soft gray skin with two darker gray horns coming from his temples. His hair was a chocolate brown and he had silver eyes. Eren's gaze flicked to the girl. Her skin was a pale white, like Levi's skin. She, however, had green eyes like her father. Her hair was pitch black but she displayed no other titan traits. He smiled at them. 

"Caelum and Liliana. They're so beautiful," he whispered. Levi smiled. 

"Yes, they certainly are. But I think you're far more beautiful." Levi said. Eren chuckled at that.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Levi laughed at that and nuzzled his beloved. 

"Alright Eren, _arcanum meum_. I have a meeting to attend. Do you think you can look after these two?" he asked. Eren nodded, ignoring the new nickname. 

"Go back to your meeting. I'll be fine, especially with these three mother hens." That earned him a whine, screech, and odd chirruping noise. He glared at them. "Oh, please. You all are total mother hens." 

Levi laughed as he slowly walked away. He returned to the meeting hall, noting how the dignitaries looked up when he arrived. Erwin was the first to speak.

"Is Eren alright?" Levi nodded.

"He's tired, but fine." Erwin nodded and now another of the dignitaries, an unpleasant man by the name of Nile Dok, spoke up. 

"What was the big occasion? What could be so important that you'd run off in the middle of a discussion?" he asked in his whiny, nasally voice. The other dignitaries, Erwin in particular, shot daggers at him with their eyes. Levi noticed the guards doing it too and realized that he'd accidentally shown some of what happened to all the titans. Levi smirked at Nile.

"I am now the father of two." Nile's eyes widened as did all the other dignitaries. Well, except Erwin.

"Eren was pregnant?"

"How did that happen?"

"Is he actually a she??" Levi nearly laughed at the last one. Erwin stared at the others.

"I did send you all a message saying that Eren was pregnant. This really isn't anything new. How none of you managed to remember that is beyond me." They all looked away from Erwin's stern glance. Erwin ignored them and turned back to Levi.

"What're they like? What genders? Are you going to do a baby shower?" Levi tilted his head.

"What's a baby shower?" The dignitaries seemed shocked by the question. Erwin sighed.

"I see that's another thing Eren neglected to mention." He looked up at Levi before speaking. "A baby shower is where friends and family bring gifts to help raise the children. Cradles, clothes, other such baby things. It's often a happy occasion as long as the baby stays quiet."

"I don't think we'll have a problem with that. Neither of them made so much as a peep when they came out. And trust me, you can hear a titan baby from a mile away. They scream loudly when they're upset." Erwin and the other dignitaries chuckled at that. 

"So? What're the genders and names?" Levi smiled.

"The oldest was the boy, who we're calling Caelum Andreas. The younger was the girl, whose name is Liliana Terra." Erwin nodded.

"Why the middle names?" Levi chuckled.

"We wanted their names to display their heritage so we made a bet. If they look more like a titan then their first name would be a titan name and the second human. If they look more human, then the first name would be a human name and the second a titan name." They nodded, some even chuckling at that. Erwin spoke up again.

"So are you going to do a baby shower?" Levi shrugged.

"It really depends on if Eren wants to. If he doesn't, then no. If he does, then yes. I personally think he'll say yes. He seems to love human traditions." Erwin chuckled at that.

"Yeah, Eren always was a baby person. He loved them, even though many people said that Eren looked too scary for babies." Levi snorted at that.

"And what do you think, Erwin?" he asked. Erwin smiled.

"I didn't get to see him around babies or children very often, but when I did, the perpetual glare that he had developed became a soft and sweet smile. I think that he' great with kids. Oh! Did you ask him who you want the godparents to be?" Levi tilted his head in confusion. Another dignitary of the name of Pixis Dot spoke up.

"Godparents are people who are not related to a child but are close to the family, enough so that in an emergency and the parents die, the children can legally go to them." Levi startled in surprise.

"No, I didn't ask. I'll have to ask him while setting up the baby shower." Erwin smirked.

"You seem certain he'll go with it." Levi sighed.

"I just need something to keep him distracted or else he'll start trying to train the guards again. He'll get in an incident and none of us want that." They raised an eyebrow at that.

"He was training the guards?" Levi nodded.

"Apparently he found their style...lacking. As such, they went through heavy discipline before he became pregnant. After that, neither I nor the guards allowed him to train with them. It irritated him to no end." They chuckled.

"Eren's a firey one. Good luck keeping him distracted for long." Levi sighed.

"If I can just keep him down for a couple of months, it'll be fine." They nodded. Levi shook his head. "Now then, back to business."

Two weeks later

"Are we seriously doing a baby shower?" Eren hissed at Levi. Levi looked down at him, clearly amused.

"I don't get what the problem is. You normally love these sorts of human events." Eren flushed but looked down.

"Yeah but...it's still kind of weird for me to think of myself as a...a mother." Levi chuckled at that and Eren glared at him. "Don't laugh, it's not funny!" 

The other guests were very much amused by the couple. When it finally came time for them to talk, Levi escorted Eren up to the stage. 

"Well, thank you all for coming on such short notice, it's not often that I call this many important people here for such a relaxing day." Chuckles ran through the crowd. Eren sighed and took the microphone from his husband.

"Thank you all for these gifts, it makes me feel like I'm relying on you guys way to much but, hey, I've never turned down free stuff before!" More chuckles. "So, as you may have noticed, I am now a...mother as well as a wife. God it feels weird to refer to myself like that. No offense to any of the hard working ladies in the audience, I just never thought I'd be the one having kids in my relationship."

Laughs echoed around the area. Levi took the microphone back from Eren.

"We'd normally wait longer before doing this, but I figure that we might as well announce who the godparents are." Ripples of surprise darted through the group as Levi handed the microphone back to Eren.

"We decided that we'd have one from both races, so please don't freak out. I'm supposed to be calling up the titan and Levi calls up the human. We'll go with the godfather first." With that he handed it back to Levi. Levi chuckled and lifted the mic to his lips.

"The godfather of Caelum Andreas and Liliana Terra is...Erwin Smith." The humans around Erwin stared at him in shock. However, no one looked more shocked at the announcement than Erwin himself. Levi chuckled. "Erwin has helped us through a lot of things, starting from the very end of the war. He and Eren knew each other even during the war and I can think of no one better suited to be the godfather of our children."

Erwin just gaped and nodded, a look of pure shock on his face. Levi handed the mic back to Eren. Eren snickered as he spoke.

"Wow, Erwin, I've never seen you look so out of control. You look like someone slapped you with a fish and then told you they loved you. Anyways, moving on. The godmother of our children, who have already been named is...Isabel Magnolia." There was a loud shriek of excitement from the titan in question. She began to cry with joy as Eren continued on. "This was Levi's choice. Isabel has been with him since he was a child and has been a bright part of his life for as long as he could remember. She was cheerful and when I met her in person, I thought she was a force of nature with a brother complex. It has hence been cleared up that Levi is not actually her brother, but still. The impression I got was of a strong, cheerful young woman. I would happily entrust my children to her, knowing that she would look after them like they were solid gold simply because they were Levi's kids." There was laughter at that. The rest of the celebration went on happily. 

Two hours after the Baby Shower

"Levi?"

"Yes, Eren?" Eren snuggled up against Levi.

"I love you Levi." Levi pulled Eren closer and placed a gentle kiss on his head.

"I love you too, Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I'm sad to see it end, but what better place could there be? They're happy, it's sweet, and I got to tease two of my favorite (snk) characters. Honestly in the fandom area, I absolutely despise Erwin for the most part and Isabel is often annoying. However, I managed to have fun with them in this one. Thanks for reading this far into it and to those of you who left comments, thanks for the support! I absolutely loved writing this and I hope you loved reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfic. If you've enjoyed the other two, thanks for reading, if you haven't already read them, go check them out. This is one that I've been thinking about for some time but we'll see if I can actually put my imagination into words. It's shockingly hard to put a thought or a story that works out fine in your head into words on a page. Anyway, thank you for reading this far and for putting up with me.


End file.
